


Forever and Ever

by MissKittyKate



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Car Accidents, Diapers, Dom Brian May, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Top Brian May
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyKate/pseuds/MissKittyKate
Summary: Брайан смутно помнил события прошлой ночи - кажется они ехали домой после пикника, громко выкрикивая песни и непрерывно смеясь над глупыми шутками.Все было идеально, пока в один миг на проезжую часть не выехала машина и на огромной скорости не врезалась в них. Дальше, все как в самом страшно сне - обрыв, куча крови и крик Роджера, эхом давящее на затуманенное сознание парня.





	1. Car accident

Брайан смутно помнил события прошлой ночи - кажется они ехали домой после пикника, громко выкрикивая песни и непрерывно смеясь над глупыми шутками. Все было идеально, пока в один миг на проезжую часть не выехала машина и на огромной скорости не врезалась в них. Дальше, все как в самом страшно сне - обрыв, куча крови и крик Роджера, эхом давящее на затуманенное сознание парня. 

Единственное, что четко отпечаталось в его памяти, это большие глаза, стеклянно смотрящие на него.

Когда же он пришёл в сознание и собрал все события по крупицам, то первым его вопросом было:

— Роджер!! Где он!? 

Доктор Стюарт, следящий за состоянием Мэя, только вздохнул и потёр переносицу 

— Брайан, после такой серьёзной аварии вам следовало бы не усердствовать с резкими движениями — он присел на стул и начал фиксировать данные аппарата, считывая пульс, — да и к тому же, если быть откровенным, это чудо отделаться легким сотрясением и незначительными травмами. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — дрожащим голосом проговорил парень, смотря на доктора, — где Роджер?

— Тейлору, в отличие от вас, повезло намного меньше, сейчас он находится в реанимации, — увидев слезы на глазах пациента, Мистер Стюарт быстро продолжил, — нет, вам не стоит беспокоится, операция прошла успешна, но были повреждены ноги, рёбра и.....голова. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Мэй понял, что это может значит что-то плохое, поэтому немного привстав, парень дрожащими руками коснулся плеча мужчины. 

— Что это значит!? Скажите, что с ним!! 

— Понимаете, мы не знаем, как поведёт себя память и тем более сознание мистера Тейлора. Травма тяжелая и исход может быть абсолютно разным. Пока нам остаётся ждать, когда он придёт в сознания. Но на данный момент его состояние стабильное. 

Брайана немного успокоили слова доктора - его мальчик жив и его жизни ничего не угрожает. Это были самые главные слова, внушающие оптимистические нотки молодому парню. 

Тихо поблагодарив мистера Стюарта и проводив его взглядом, Мэй попытался заснуть, но каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел перед собой ту самую картину с окровавленным лицом и большими глазами, молящими о помощи. 

— Мой милый Роджи, прости меня, — Брайан заплакал, уже не пытаясь сдерживать свою боль, — это только моя вина!! Если бы я только смотрел на дорогу в тот момент, ничего бы не произошло!! Ничего!! 

Он уткнулся в подушку и закричал, мысленно ненавидя себя за то, что не смог сберечь своё самое главное сокровище. 

— Брайан, Дорогуша, ты как? — открыв глаза, парень увидел перед собой лучшего друга, который сев рядом, слабо улыбнулся — мне только сейчас разрешили проведать тебя. 

— Все хорошо, Фредди, — ответил Мэй, принимая сидячее положение, — у меня все хорошо, а Роджи...

В глазах опять защипало и вытерев тыльной стороной ладони глаза, он часто заморгал. 

— Он живой и это самое главное, — Парс попытался приободрить парня, сам еле сдерживая слезы, — и в скором времени придёт в себя! Вот увидишь! 

— Я сделал ему предложение, Фред, — Брайан аккуратно встал с больничной кровати и прошёл к окну, беря стакан воды, — все было просто замечательно! Он согласился, представляешь? Согласился выйти за меня. Сказал, что любит меня сильнее, чем я свои звёзды. А потом мы поехали домой, желая отметить этот день в постели, занимаясь любовью до рассвета. Но моя невнимательность....

Парень запнулся, дрожащими руками поднося стакан к лицу. Фредди, подскочив, зажал его ладонь и направил к губам, помогая выпить воду. 

— Мы ещё погуляем на вашей свадьбе, — друг обнял Мэя, мягко поглаживая по спине, — кстати, уже завтра приезжает Джонни, а врач сказал, что если все будет хорошо, то тебя через пару дней выпишут. 

— Я все равно никуда не уйду, ты же понимаешь, — Брайан сел на небольшой диванчик, щуря глаза от солнечного света, — пока Роджи не придёт в сознание.

— Я пони...

Договорить Фредди не дал мистер Стюарт, зашедший в палату.

— Мистер Мэй, я вижу, вы уже потихоньку приходите в себя, — он стоял на месте и поправив очки, продолжил, — я пришёл сообщить вам, что мистера Тейлора перевели в палату. Он пока ещё не очнулся, но все показатели потихоньку приходят в норму. Так что самое страшное уже позади.

Услышав это, Брайан громко выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками, стараясь снова не расплакаться, но уже от счастья. 

— Спасибо, доктор, — поблагодарил Фредди, вместо друга, — это очень хорошая новость! 

В таком состоянии проходили следующие два дня - постоянные переживания, бессонница и мысли о долгожданной встрече с любимым. 

— А что если он не помнит меня? — Брайан сильно переживал - утром врач осчастливил его сразу двумя новостями: выпиской из больницы и состоянием Роджера, сказав, что тот наконец-то пришёл в себя, — Что если он все забыл!? 

— Да брось, уж такое не забывается, — Фредди улыбнулся, протягивая другу рубашку, — скажи, Джон. 

— В любом случае, давайте думать о хорошем, — парень заправил прядь волос за ухо и взял Парса за руку, — мы скоро увидим нашего Роджера. 

Одевшись, Брайан собрал вещи в сумку и прошёл в коридор, ища взглядом доктора. Подойдя к регистрации, он начал заполнять документы, совсем не заметив Мистера Стюарта. 

— Можно вас, — тревожным голосом спросил врач, отходя куда-то в угол, — мне нужно кое-что сказать.

Увидя растерянный взгляд через очки, сердце Брайана пропустило удар - ничего хорошего это совсем не предвещало. 

Фредди с Джоном, заметив мужчин, остановились в зале ожидания, переглядываясь и не понимая, что происходит. 

— Мистер Тейлор пришёл в себя, но — врач запнулся, не зная, как продолжить, — но есть кое-какие проблемы.

— Какие!? Он ничего не помнит!? Не видит!? Не ходит!? — Брайан начал судорожно перечислять варианты, нервничая от неизвестности, — да скажите уже, что не так!!! 

— Я говорил вам, что никто не знает как может повести себя мозг после аварии , да и с таким ушибом можно было ожидать все,что угодно, — доктор посмотрел парню в глаза и вздохнул, — у него сознание годовалого ребёнка, мистер Мэй. 

— Что? — не понимая, переспросил Брайан, — то есть как!? 

— То есть это значит, что удар был очень сильным и теперь он маленький ребёнок в теле взрослого человека, — Врач повёл Мэя по коридору, — знаете, мы многое встречали и такой случай у нас тоже уже был. Девушка, после сотрясения вела себя как пятилетнее дитя, но через два месяца, все встало на свои места. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что мой Роджи....

— Ваш Роджер маленький мальчик, — закончил за него Мистер Стюарт, — но мы не исключаем, что это все временно! Просто потребуется время на восстановление, но точных сроков я пока не могу вам дать. 

Глаза Брайана забегали в разные стороны - он не знал, как быть дальше, но приняв всю ответственность на себя, кивнул, зная, что у Тейлора нет ближайших родственников и единственным его близким человеком был он сам.

— Я могу его увидеть? — спросил парень, подходя к палате, откуда доносился мужской плач, — Это он! Почему он плачет!? Пустите к нему, пожалуйста! 

— Он плачет, потому что младенец и для него это тоже стресс - все болит, незнакомое место, чужие люди, Мистер Тейлор теперь мыслит как ребёнок, — врач подошёл к двери и снял очки, — первое, что он сказал, открыв глаза, было «Папа». Смею предположить, что он помнит вас, только в роли своего родителя. Вы сможете зайти, но только в целях успокоить его, так как Роджеру сейчас нужен покой. 

— Да, да, конечно, — Мэй сам открыл дверь и замер - на кровати лежал его любимый, громко плача и не подпуская к себе медсестру, — Роджер? 

Парень, услышав знакомый голос, повернул голову и не переставая кричать, протянул руки. 

— Папа, — сколь слезы сказал Тейлор, — Папа!! 

Брайан быстро присел рядом с Блондином и начал вытирать заплаканные глаза, целуя куда придётся. 

— Оставим их, — доктор Стюарт пропустил медсестру и закрыл дверь. 

Брайан залез к Роджеру и обняв, стал убаюкивать, зарываясь носом в соломенные волосы. После трёх минут, парень начал успокаиваться в руках, смешно хлюпая носом. 

Все тело было покрыто страшными ссадинами и синяками; на лбу были наложены швы, а руку «украшал» небольшой котетор. 

— Малыш, — шептал Мэй, качая Блондина и целуя красные щеки, — я здесь, все хорошо.

Тейлор начал хныкать, хрипло кашляя. Оглянувшись, Брайан начал искать стакан с водой и увидя на тумбочке детскую бутылочку, дрожащими руками потянулся за ней. 

— Наверное медсестра оставила, — сказал сам себе парень, убирая крышечку, — эммм ладно, давай немножко попьём.

У него не было младших братьев и сестёр, поэтому обращаться с детьми он мог только теоретически. Положив Тейлора на руку и прижав к груди, он поднёс бутылочку к губам и увидев как тот, жадно начал сосать воду, выдохнул. 

Роджер причмокивал соской, глотая жидкость со скоростью света. Мэй переместил другу руку на поясницу и пощупав, понял, что на парне был надет подгузник. 

— Роджи, — чуть ли не плача протянул Брайан, смотря на любимого, — что же я наделал? 

Он тихо заплакал и Роджер, подняв глаза, захныкал вместе с ним, прекращая пить воду. 

— Тише, ты чего? — правился успокоить любимого Мэй, ставя бутылочку и начиная качать Блондина, — все хорошо. 

Ещё немного покряхтев, Тейлор начал засыпать, смешно причмокивая большим пальцем во рту. 

Брайан тихо встал с кровати и переложив Роджера, сел рядом, наблюдая , как длинные ресницы парня переодически дергались во сне. 

Почувствовав вибрацию в кармане, Мэй вытащил телефон - он мысленно поблагодарил себя за то, что не переставил его с беззвучного режима, боясь снова разбудить своё Чудо. 

Аккуратно выйдя в коридор, парень помахал рукой Фредди. Увидя палец вверх, Брайан заглянул в палату - Роджер неспокойно ворочался, уткнувшись в большую полушку носиком. 

— Вам следует отдохнуть, Мистер Мэй, — Доктор Стюарт похлопал его по плечу, слабо улыбаясь, — приходите завтра и если потребуется, будете постоянно вместе с ним. А то кроме вас он никого к себе не подпускает. 

— Да, конечно, я обязательно буду завтра и принесу все необходимое, — согласившись с врачом, Брайан пошёл в сторону выхода, желая поскорее увидеть друзей и попросить их о помощи, ведь теперь она ему нужна как никогда раньше.


	2. Первое знакомство

— Брайан, может уже хватит заливать в себя эту дрянь!? — Фредди забрал бутылку джина, грозно посмотрев на друга, — Ты меня вообще слышишь!? 

— Хватит мне указывать, что делать! Я сам как-нибудь разберусь, — плача пробормотал парень, стуча пальцами о стол, — иди Джону свои правила диктуй, мне и без тебя тошно! 

Они сидели в большой гостиной, освещаемой только антикварным торшером, любезно принесенным Меркьюри. Весь дом пропах алкоголем и пустотой, впитываясь в кожу как ядовитый пар. 

Квартира, приобретённая Брайаном полгода назад за крупную премию по научной разработке в области астрономии и физики, пустовала без хозяев уже больше недели. Теперь же она больше напоминала камеру пыток, хранившую различные воспоминания, связанные с его Роджи: в коридоре они уронили телевизор, привезённый из общежития; на кухне они первый раз приготовили пасту болоньезе, чуть не спалив дом; а в спальне они перепробовали половину поз из Камасутры, каждый раз заканчивая только с рассветом. 

Стеллажные полки украшали фоторамки, на которых были они - счастливые и беззаботные, любящие и безбашенные, целые и здоровые. 

Брайан не хотел мириться с тем, что его любимый теперь маленький ребёнок, требующий постоянного внимания и ухода. Было слишком тяжело принять сей факт, поэтому по приезду домой, он начал потихоньку опустошать бар, всячески игнорируя друзей.

— Да что с тобой такое!? — Меркьюри замахнулся и отвесил звонкую пощечину, эхом пронеся звук по всей комнате и схватив Мэя за плечи, начал трясти, словно куклу, — Ведёшь себя как тряпка! Подумай о Роджере!! Ему нужна помощь, а ты тут пиздострадаешь!! Соберись, Дорогуша, иначе я быстро тебе мозги вправлю!! 

Брайан опешил от такого тона - обычно Фредди никогда не вёл себя так, но сейчас он как будто бы взбесился, пугая не только его, но и Джона, съёжившегося на диване. 

— Я....я не знаю, что делать, Фред, — тихо ответил Мэй, глотая слезы, — мне страшно, понимаешь? 

— Страшно Роджеру, которому действительно сейчас нужна защита, — Меркьюри отпустил парня и сев рядом, достал сигарету, — а тебе должно быть стыдно. 

— Не дави на него, — Дикон встал со своего места и подошёл к столу, — лучше давайте все обдумаем и решим, что нужно купить на завтра. Ты ведь пойдёшь к нему? 

Брайан запустил длинные пальцы в кудрявые волосы, начав оттягивать локоны - в голове была полная каша, не позволяющая здраво рассуждать.

— Наверное, — прошептал парень, не поднимая взгляд, — но я без понятия, как теперь с ним....обращаться.

— Не наверное, а пойдёшь как миленький, — Фредди затянулся и выпустил густой дым, стряхивая пепел в стакан, — и вообще, для чего тебе друзья!? Мы с Джонни сделаем все, что в наших силах! Тем более мы росли вместе с сёстрами, так что опыт какой-никакой, но есть. 

— Конечно, сейчас поедем в круглосуточный супермаркет и купим все необходимое, — Джон похлопал Брайана по плечу, немного улыбаясь, — и покажем, что да как. 

Мэй кивнул, соглашаясь с друзьями и понимая, что без них он вряд ли справится со сложившейся ситуацией. 

— Он...совсем младенец, — не зная, как начать эту тему, Брайан посмотрел на ребят, — и ему нужно носить....ну...понимаете? 

— Подгузники? Да, мы в курсе, Дорогуша, — Меркьюри повернулся к Мэю и продолжил, — послушай, теперь тебе придётся его переодевать, купать, кормить, следить за здоровьем. Пока его память не вернётся, ты будешь его Папой. Ни парнем, ни женихом, Папой!! Любящим, заботливым, добрым! И теперь все будет зависеть только от тебя! 

Парень внимательно слушал, вникая в каждое слово. Он любил Роджера больше жизни и готов был пожертвовать всем, лишь бы его Малыш был счастлив, а самое главное здоров. 

— Я всегда нёс за него ответственность и понимаю, что сейчас она ощущается гораздо острее, чем прежде, — Брайан встал со стула и схватил джинсовую куртку, — поэтому мы едем в магазин, а потом вы учите меня стерилизовать бутылки и менять пеленки. 

— Узнаю нашего Бри, — Фредди соскочил с места и взяв связку ключей, направился в коридор, — не переживай, мы справимся. Ради Роджера и вашего будущего. 

Всю ночь друзья не смыкали глаз, готовясь к утреннему походу в больницу - прикупив детские вещи и средства гигиены, они направились домой, решать дальнейшее проживание пары. 

— Придётся сделать из этой комнаты детскую, — Джон зашёл в уютную студию, где находились музыкальные инструменты, принадлежавшие хозяевам квартиры, — барабанную установку пока уберём, а на ее место поставим кроватку и пеленальный столик. В углу будет манеж рядом с небольшим диванчиком, который мы перенесём из гостиной. 

— Это все очень мило, но где мы возьмём детскую мебель для взрослого человека, — Брайан немного растерялся, уже толком ничего не соображая, — я уже молчу про одежду. 

— Дорогуша, интернет тебе в помощь, — усмехнулся Меркьюри, беря ноутбук, — или ты не в двадцать первом веке живёшь!? Сейчас же все можно найти! Закажем на сайте любителей этих извращений и вуаля! Будет тебе и кроватка, и милые боди. Кстати, насчёт игрушек тоже не беспокойся - возьму у Кашмиры, она девочка большая, ей они ни к чему. 

— Спасибо, — только и смог выдавить из себя Брайан, снова начиная плакать, понимая, что после этой ночи, он вряд ли позволит себе эту слабость. 

Утро встретило парня чашкой кофе и сигаретой - он курил очень редко, пытаясь бросить эту вредную привычку, но сейчас сигарета служила успокоительным, приятно обжигая горло от нечастого употребления никотина. 

Друзья уехали под утро по просьбе Мэя, взяв перед этим ключи от квартиры и пообещав, что обязательно оформят заказ и сделают перестановку к моменту выписки пары. 

Часы показывали семь утра, когда Брайан, переступив порог больницы, направился к регистрации. 

— Мистер Мэй, да, доктор Стюарт предупреждал о вас, — девушка встала со своему места и пропустив парня, последовала следом по коридору, — постельное белье и средства гигиены находятся в тумбочке рядом с диваном. Пациент, как вы знаете, проблемный, поэтому пришлось вколоть два кубика успокоительного, вместо одного, иначе бы он не дал себя переодеть. Так что не пугайтесь его состояния, минут через десять все вернётся в норму. 

Они подошли к палате и, поблагодарив медсестру за помощь, Брайан открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь. Роджер лежал на кровати, тихо хныкая, но услышав шаги, повернул голову. 

— Папа, — глаза Тейлора заслезились и всхлипнув, он начал плакать. 

— Тише, я здесь, — Мэй присел рядом с парнем и поцеловал в лоб, гладя по мокрым волосам, — теперь я не уйду. 

Поставив рюкзак на тумбочку, он аккуратно переложил Роджера на колени и тот, крепко вцепившись руками, уткнулся носиком в шею. 

Брайан так соскучился по любимому, что обняв, начал нашептывать слова любви, зная, что тот не поймёт и не ответит ему. 

— Люблю тебя, очень люблю, — проговаривал парень, чувствуя, как Тейлор успокаивается на руках, — мой Малыш, я рядом и всегда буду рядом с тобой. 

Блондин посмотрел на Брайана и зевнув, улыбнулся - первый раз за все время и так искренне, что сердце Мэя больно кольнуло в груди. 

— Такой красивый, впрочем, как и всегда, — он убрал волосы со лба и поцеловал, вдыхая родной запах, — знаешь, ты всегда ворчал, когда я так говорил, а потом, краснея, вставал на носочки и целовал меня. 

Роджер хрипло засмеялся, путаясь пальцами в кудрях парня. Будто бы найдя новую игрушку, он начал тянуть локоны на себя, что-то бормоча под нос. 

— Папа, — смешно произнёс Тейлор, пытаясь засунуть пальцы в рот. 

— О нет, мы так не будем делать, — пытаясь войти в роль отца, Брайан убрал руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, вызвав смешок, — кстати, я кое-что тебе принёс. 

Начав перекладывать любимого, он почувствовал кряхтение - Роджер начал плакать, снова цепляясь за рубашку и сминая её. 

— Нет, нет, я не ухожу, честно, — начал оправдываться парень, беря в руки рюкзак и открывая его, — смотри, что тут у нас. 

Он быстро вытащил мягкого Снупи и протянул Тейлору. Тот, резко прекратив лить слезы, начал изучать игрушку, беря ее в руки. 

Следом Мэй вытащил голубую пустышку и открыв колпачок, приблизил ее к губам Роджера. 

Блондин рефлекторно обхватил ее зубами и улыбнувшись, принялся сосать, смешно морща носик. 

Пока Малыш разглядывал мягкую игрушку, Мэй вытащил оставшиеся вещи и разложил в тумбочку: бутылочку, подгузники вместе с присыпкой и влажным салфетками, сухую смесь и пару погремушек. 

Покончив с вещами, парень обернулся и увидел, как Роджер, свернувшись и обняв Снупи, мило сопел, причмокивая соской. 

Бессонная ночь тоже взяла вверх над Брайаном, нарочно начиная закрывать и без того тяжелые глаза. Облокотившись о полку и подперев рукой голову, он провалился в дремоту, не замечая упавшего на кровать телефона. 

Проснулся Мэй от резкого шума. Открыв глаза, парень увидел забавную картину - Роджер, елозя пальцем по смартфону, хрипло смеялся на всю палату и повернувшись в его сторону, попытался попробовать телефон на вкус.

— Это не игрушка, Котёнок, — он вытащил айфон со рта и улыбнулся, — ты чего так громко смеёшься? 

— Папа, — Тейлор ткнул пальцем на экран, продолжая смеяться, — Роджи. 

Брайан резко выпрямился и часто задышал - на заставке был изображён он, счастливо делающий селфи, и Тейлор, в ободке из живых цветов, обнимающий его сзади и целующий в щеку. То самое фото, сделанное за несколько часов до аварии, разрушившее жизнь его любимого. 

— Эммм, да, это Роджи, — дрожащим голосом подтвердил Мэй, не находя себе места, — такой красивый, правда? 

Блондин только похлопал глазками и повернувшись, продолжил играть со смартфоном и мягкой игрушкой. 

— Мистер Мэй? — доктор Стюарт приоткрыл дверь и увидев как парень встал со своего места, зашёл в палату, — Молли предупредила меня о вашем приходе, поэтому я решил навестить вас. Привет Роджер, как ты? 

Тейлор, увидя врача, начал хныкать, сильнее обнимая игрушку. 

— Ну ты чего? Не бойся, все хорошо, — Брайан поднял с постели пустышку и проведя рукой по щеке, отдал Блондину. 

— Я вижу, вы хорошо подготовились, — Мистер Стюарт улыбнулся, видя как Роджер послушно взял соску и успокоившись, прижался к Мэю, — я пришёл сообщить вам, что через два дня мы выписываем мистера Тейлора, так как его жизни уже ничего не угрожает. Швы мы снимем уже завтра, а компрессы на ноги можно делать вполне самостоятельно и без посторонней помощи. 

— Это отличная новость, — Брайан кивнул, поглаживая спину любимого, — а что насчёт показателей? Вы говорили с психиатром? 

— Да, но увы, прогноз такой же - никто не знает, на сколько это может растянуться, — врач написал что-то на листе бумаги и вытащив с папки, положил на столик, — тут название витаминов, обязательно принимайте их два раза в день перед едой. И ещё, если вы сомневаетесь или не готовы, то

— Все в порядке, можете не переживать, — Мэй не дал договорить доктору, понимая, к чему тот клонит, — я справлюсь. 

Ещё немного поговорив и узнав расписание прихода медсестры, Брайан попрощался с мистером Стюартом и вернулся в палату. 

— Отныне все только в твоих руках, — сказал сам себе парень и вздохнув, посмотрел на своё отражение в стеклянной двери, — и как бы не было тяжело, ты сделаешь все, чтобы вернуть Роджера.


	3. Новая жизнь

Пробыв в палате почти два дня, Брайан понял две вещи: смотреть за Роджером оказалось крайне нелегким занятием и морально подготовиться к этому было практически невозможно. 

Второе можно было оправдать отсутствием младших братьев/сестёр, а вот первое просто выбивало парня из колеи, заставляя ночами сидеть и выть в подушку от бессилия. 

Тейлор не слезал с рук, каждый раз начиная плакать, когда Брайан пытался его переложить на кровать. Из-за этого приходилось укачивать парня, ходя из стороны в сторону, в надежде, что любимых заснёт и Мэй сможет хотя бы спокойно поесть или отлучиться в туалет. А в силу возраста и веса, постоянно этим заниматься было сложно - хоть Роджер весил немного для своего роста, но такие нагрузки были иногда не под силу парню, качающего Блондина сутки напролёт. 

Ещё одна проблема, настигшая Брайана - смена подгузника. Если на кукле все казалось легко и просто, то на Роджере все было с точностью наоборот. Первый раз столкнувшись с этим, Мэй запаниковал и позвав медсестру, попросил помочь сменить пеленки.

Второй раз это произошло ночью и дабы снова не струсить, Брайан решил проделать все сам, повторно потерпев неудачу - из-за нечастой смены подгузника, кожа Блондина покраснела и покрылась сыпью. Неаккуратно проведя салфеткой, Мэй нечаянно задел раздражение, от чего Роджер, чуть ли не вопя, начал судорожно кричать, разбудив всю больницу. 

— Да что ты орешь, как ненормальный!? — рыкнул Брайан, шлёпнув парня по ягодице, — мне и так нелегко, заткнись!! 

Выйдя из себя, он со всей силы ударил ногой по тумбочке и посмотрев на Тейлора, испугался - Блондин неподвижно лежал, прижав к себе игрушку и не издав больше ни звука. Большие заплаканные глаза выражали испуг, не понимая, что произошло и почему Папа так громко на него накричал. 

Мэй присел к любимому и проведя по ноге, погладил место удара, стараясь не заплакать от бессилия и злости. 

— Прости меня, Малыш, прости, — шептал Брайан, чувствуя, как слезы сами льются из глаз, — я все делаю не так!! Ты не представляешь, как мне сложно! 

— Папа, — захныкал Тейлор, видя, что Мэй плачет и задёргав ногами, потянулся к парню, — Роджи. 

— Тише, сейчас, подожди немного, — вспомнив, что Блондин лежит голый, Брайан подстелил под него подгузник и наклонившись, поцеловал место раздражения, посыпая промежность тальком, — теперь точно пройдёт. 

Из-за слез, глаза накрыло словно пеленой и толком ничего не видя, Мэй постарался правильно закрепить липучки, при этом не перетянув Роджеру кожу на животе. 

Тейлор больше не плакал, дав спокойно себя покормить, а после, уткнувшись в футболку Брайана, спокойно заснуть, причмокивая пустышкой. 

— Если я сейчас не знаю, куда деться, то что будет, когда нас выпишут!? — Мэй тихо говорил по телефону, стараясь не разбудить любимого, — сегодня я ударил его по заднице и так испугался! Ты даже не представляешь, какие у него глаза были в тот момент! 

— Успокойся, Дорогуша, со всеми бывает, да и ему пошло на пользу, видишь каким покладистым стал, — Фредди старался приободрить друга, зная, как тому тяжело, — мы бы приехали помочь, но к завтрашнему дню должны еще кое-как поколдовать над комнатой Роджера. Кстати, она невероятная! 

— Да все нормально, вы с Джоном и так делаете для нас многое, — Мэй улыбнулся, целуя Тейлора в лоб и покачивая на коленях, — мне так неудобно.

— Засунь своё неудобно знаешь куда!? Хотя, знаешь, за это ты сделаешь меня шафером на вашей свадьбе! — Меркьюри хмыкнул, но услышав возмущения Джона, рассмеялся — Детка, я шучу, успокойся. Да, понял, это было неуместно! Но я все равно буду главным на их торжестве! Со своей принцессой разумеется! 

Брайан, услышав в трубке какое-то шуршание, а затем ворчание Дикона, усмехнулся, понимая, что без друзей точно бы сошёл с ума.

— Все нормально и я сам уже не могу дождаться этого дня, поверьте, — он взглянул на спящего Роджера и грустно улыбнулся, — а пока, в ближайшем будущем, меня будут сопутствовать бутылочки и разбросанные игрушки, потому что врачи только разводят руками, но зато, все как один говорят, не отчаиваться и не опускать руки.

— А кто отчаивается!? Мы все знаем, что наша Блонди сильная и обязательно вернётся к своему Папочке, — ойкнув, Фредди цокнул, — да что я опять такого сказал!? В общем, завтра мы заедем за вами в десять утра, так что будьте готовы! А пока отдыхай, целую, спокойной ночи! 

— Спокойной ночи, — Брайан отложил телефон и закусив губу, понял, что если морально он смирился с тем, что Роджер стал ребёнком, то физически ничем не мог себе помочь. 

О да, Брайан безумно его хотел - когда кормил, менял пеленки или просто лежал. Человеческая физиология и долгое отсутсвие секса играло далеко не в пользу Мэя. 

Переключая мысли, он возвращался к одному и тому же - близости с Тейлором. 

— Извращенец, он же Малыш, — нашептывал Брайан в кабинке туалета, отходя от оргазма и вытирая руку салфеткой, — а ты как школьник дрочишь на него!! Извращенец!!! Слабак и размазня!! Тряпка!! 

Он размахнулся, ударяя кулаком по дверце и кривясь от боли. Совсем отчаявшись, парень сполз по стенке и заплакал, давая накопившейся за два дня боли вылезти наружу. 

Кое-как придя в себя, Мэй побежал в палату, боясь, что любимый проснётся и начнёт плакать, но увидев, как Роджер мило посапывает на кровати, выдохнул. 

— В любом случае, с завтрашнего дня у нас начнётся новая жизнь, — Брайан лёг рядом и обняв Тейлора, поцеловал в висок, — в нашем доме и с нашими друзьями. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю. 

— Ну что, готовы к выписке? — Доктор Стюарт, отдав документы и вещи, решил проводить ребят, — вижу, что Роджер счастлив как никогда. 

Тейлор сидел с игрушкой в руках и слабо улыбаясь, сосал пустышку, размахивая ногами, одетыми в разноцветные носки. 

— Не делай так, — Брайан пытался надеть на любимого кеды, уже второй раз завязывая шнурки, — ты же послушный мальчик. Да, Мистер Стюарт, мой друг должен за нами заехать. Кстати, вот он. 

На пороге показался Фредди, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой. Поздоровавшись с врачом, он прошёл в палату и обняв Мэя, повернулся к кровати. 

Роджер, первый раз увидя Меркьюри в регрессии, громко заплакал и потянулся к Брайану, боясь «нового» знакомого.

— Ну ты чего, Малыш? — усмехнувшись, парень поднял на руки Блондина, целуя в нос и вытирая слезы, — Фредди наш друг, зачем так громко плакать? 

— Вот именно, Дорогуша, к чему эти слезки? — Парс мягко спросил Роджера, поглаживая по спине, — а я тебе столько сюрпризов приготовил! Знаешь? 

Тейлор, прижавшись к Брайану, перестал хныкать и с любопытством посмотрел на Фредди. Потерев кулаками глаза, он продолжил смешно причмокивать соской, иногда поглядывая на Меркьюри.

— Вот вы где, а я вас все это время в коридоре ждал! — Джон забежал к друзьям и улыбнувшись, поправил волосы, — Роджер, привет! 

Он подошёл к парням и взяв того за руку, аккуратно пожал. Блондин смутился, но слабо ответив Дикону, даже дал себя обнять. 

— Ничего себе, а чем я тебе не угодил, а!? — Фредди театрально закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, — Ну раз так, то придётся теперь подарить эту машинку доктору. 

— Не издевайся над ним, — Джон пихнул Меркьюри в бок, заметив, как Роджер протянул руку, — что ты за человек вообще!? 

— Самый прекрасный и милый на планете Земля, если ты об этом, — он слабо засмеялся и протянул игрушку Тейлору, наблюдая, как тот берет ее и начинает вертеть — да, Роджи? 

— Мистер Мэй, не забывайте про витамины и консультации два раза в месяц, — в разговор вмешался врач, открывая дверь, — а теперь прошу простить меня, пациенты ждут. 

Он ещё раз попрощался с друзьями, прежде чем выйти из палаты. 

— Так, придётся пока отдать соску, — Брайан потянул за колечко, но услышав кряхтение, остановился, — я верну ее, как только мы сядем в машину, давай, Котёнок. 

Повторно потянув за пустышку, Мэй улыбнулся - Блондин почти без колебаний отдал своё успокоительное, крепче обнимая парня и игрушки. 

Успокоив и еле усадив любимого на инвалидное кресло, они направились к выходу, сворачивая на стоянку.

— Я поеду на заднем, вместе с Роджем, — Брайан уместился на сиденье, усаживая Тейлора рядом и отдавая соску, — вот, Милый, возьми.

— Жду не дождусь показать вам результат моей...., — начал Фредди, но увидев испепеляющий взгляд Джона, сразу же исправился, — нашей, я хотел сказать, нашей работы! 

Мэй усмехнулся, наблюдая за шуточной перепалкой друзей и отвернувшись , посмотрел в окно, желая поскорее оказаться дома вместе с любимым. 

Всю дорогу они о чём-то болтали, иногда прерываясь на Роджера, который завороженно смотря в окно, тыкал пальцем в стекло и громко хихикал.

Прибыв на место, Фредди пошел проверить наличие людей на площадке и убедившись, что никого нет, сообщил Брайану. Тот, подняв Блондина на руки, направился в квартиру, стараясь побыстрее подняться на нужный этаж. 

Дом встретил друзей тёплой атмосферой и новой перестановкой - в гостиной вместо дивана красовалось большое кресло со столиком, а в студии теперь располагалась детская, украшенная всевозможными машинками и звёздами. 

Обои аккуратно обрамляли стены, в точности копируя стиль комнаты. В углу стояла кроватка с поднимающимся бортиком, манеж со всевозможными игрушками, шкаф с разноцветной одеждой и пеленальный стол, рассчитанный на взрослого человека.

— Это невероятно, — выдохнул Брайан, опуская Роджера на пол, — вы прям волшебники! Спасибо большое.

— Отблагодаришь на кухне чашечкой чая и своими фирменными печеньями, — Фредди поиграл бровями, обнимая Джона, — теперь он сможет спокойно играть в комнате, зная, что его никто не заберёт.

Блондин подполз к манежу и заинтересовавшись новыми вещами, забыл обо всем, погружаясь в игру. 

— Его бы переодеть, — начал было Брайан, но почувствовав тёплую ладонь на плече, остановился.

— Оставь пока, пусть ознакомится со всем,— Дикон тепло улыбнулся и прошёл на кухню, — пойдём пока перекусим и не бойся, никуда он теперь не денется.

Фредди проследовал следом за парнем, а Мэй, ещё раз взглянув на любимого, кусающего резиновые кубики, отметил про себя, что они обязательно справятся со всеми сложностями и невзгодами, сделав все, что в их силах. 

Но сложности только начинались.....


	4. Chapter 4

— Родж, слезь с подоконника, ну или хотя бы окно прикрой, — Брайан лежал на остывающей, после недавнего занятия любовью, постели и ворчал, наблюдая за своим любовником, — а то замёрзнешь! На дворе зима, между прочим! 

— Бри, это так мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — Тейлор, завернутый только в тонкую простынь, потушил сигарету и повернулся к парню, улыбаясь, — но если я не покурю, то не смогу продолжить, ты же знаешь. 

Он закрыл окно и соскочив с места, направился к Мэю, виляя бёдрами.

— Дурачок, — усмехнулся Брайан, приподнимаясь, а затем притягивая к себе любимого, немного ёжась, — ты ледяной!! Заболеть решил? 

— Прости, — прошептал Роджер и оседлав парня, скинул простыню, обнажая стройное тело, покрытое свежими засосами, — я такой непослушный, меня нужно наказать. 

Блондин, покрывая поцелуями шею, потерся пахом о живот Мэя и почувствовав любимые руки на бёдрах, прикусил мочку уха.

— Ты неисправим, — Брайан улыбнулся и раздвинув ягодицы, начал дразнить любовника, проталкивая палец, — не понимаю, почему влюбился в тебя, но одно знаю точно - без тебя уже ни за что не смогу! 

— Ахххх, Бри, я зависим от тебя, — Блондин, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы, опрокинул Мэя на кровать и нависнув сверху, улыбнулся, — ты такой заботливый и добрый, и сексуальный, и умный! Люблю тебя! 

Брайан сходил с ума от хриплого голоса любовника и длинных волнистых волосах, свисающих с плеч и приятно щекочущих его лицо. 

Почувствовав руку на своём органе, а затем приятную теплоту, он громко выдохнул, наблюдая, как Роджер, блаженно прикрыв глаза, принимает его в себя. 

— Только ты и больше никто! — Тейлор начал приподниматься, а затем полностью опускаться, задевая простату и выкрикивая его имя, — Обещай, что не оставишь и всегда будешь со мной!! 

Мэй, приняв сидячее положение, обнял любовника и продолжая движения, начал входить на всю длину, слушая мелодичный хриплый голос Блондина. 

— Никогда, Роджи, никогда! — парень притянул к себе Тейлора и не переставая двигаться в нем, уткнулся носом в светлую макушку. Почувствовав тёплое семя на своём животе, он поцеловал любимого, заглушая громкий стон — Всегда буду с тобой!! Слышишь!? Всегда!! 

*************

Брайан, резко открыв глаза, осмотрелся - темное пятно расползлось по всей комнате, не давая четко сфокусировать взгляд. Повергнув голову, а затем пощупав рукой другую сторону, он понял, что это был лишь сон, а точнее обрывки его воспоминаний, обрушившись как гром среди ясного неба. 

— Фак, — Мэя выдохнул, сжимая кулаки и понимая, что возбудился от своей же неугомонной памяти, — ненавижу!! 

Парень хотел уже было запустить руку в пижамные штаны, но услышав плач, резко вскочил с постели и направился в «детскую». 

Роджер громко кричал, встав на колени в кроватке, и глотая слезы, пытался докричаться до Папы. 

— Ну ты чего? Я здесь, — Брайан пулей влетел в комнату и взяв любимого на руки, начал успокаивать, ходя из угла в угол, — Малыш, тебе приснился страшный сон? 

Тейлор только сильнее вцепился в кудри парня и услышав вопрос, слабо кивнул, кладя голову тому на плечо.

— Мне тоже, Детка, — Мэй горько усмехнулся, чувствуя, как Блондин успокаивается на руках, — мне тоже. 

Он подошёл к кроватке и достав пустышку, сел на диван, кладя Роджера на руки. Взяв бутылочку с водой, Брайан поднёс ее к губам Тейлора и увидя, как тот жадно начал глотать жидкость, иногда хлюпая носом, слабо улыбнулся.

— Так-то лучше, — Мэй провел ладонью по красных щекам, утирая слезы и наклонившись, поцеловал любимого в лоб, — ничего, за плохим сном всегда следует хороший. 

Блондин, прикрыв глаза, начал потихоньку поклевывать носом и Брайан, заменив бутылочку соской, удобно устроился на месте, не переставая качать парня. 

Мэй, напевая колыбельную, положил голову на большую подушку и зевнув, провалился в сон, утягивая за собой и Роджера.

**************

— Бри, кажется я испортил нам завтрак, — Тейлор стоял на кухне, держа в руках тарелку с подгоревшими панкейками, — не понимаю, что делаю не так! Вроде бы все, как ты, но фаааак!! Не получается у меня готовить нормально! 

— Малыш, все в порядке, подумаешь, не получилось, — Брайан тепло улыбнулся, забирая угольки и кладя на стол, — вот у меня тоже многое не получается. В любом случае, остались хлопья и молоко, так что завтрак спасён! 

Роджер запрыгнул на столешницу и обиженно надув губы, поправил сползающую с плеч футболку любовника.

— Бесишь! Почему ты всегда говоришь приятные вещи, даже если я косячу или веду себя как последний кретин, — Блондин легко шлепнул Мэя по руке, заставляя того повернуться, — отвечай на мой вопрос! 

— С каких это пор ты указываешь мне, что делать? — парень усмехнулся и подойдя вплотную, наклонился так, чтобы их носы соприкоснулись, — Храбрец, в постели ты себя так не ведёшь. 

— В постели у нас альфа-самец ты, — Тейлор обвил руками шею и прикусив губу, провёл носом по щеке, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение, — но хотя бы дома, можно я буду главным? 

— Да, я вижу, какой из тебя главный, — Брайан указал в сторону испорченной сковороды и оскалившись, почувствовал пронзительный взгляд больший глаз, — ну ты чего? Я же шучу! Котёнок, ну не дуйся, иди ко мне.

— Да пошёл ты! Получается я вообще ни на что не способен!? — Роджер отпихнул парня и спрыгнув с места, направился в гостиную, прихватывая миску с хлопьями и бутылку молока, — Только и могу, что все ломать и портить!? Ну спасибо, тогда теперь как-нибудь без меня! 

Брайан молча проследовал следом, стараясь громко не смеяться - слишком мило смотрелся Тейлор в его майке и растрёпанными волосами, ворча чуть ли не фальцетом. 

— Ну почему не способен!? Ты можешь вытрахать мозг любому человеку, — он сел рядом с чавкающим сухим завтраком Блондином и поцеловав за ушком, прошептал, — вот только потом за это я вытрахиваю из тебя все остальное, заставляя громко стонать и просить ещё.

— К черту тебя, Брайан Мэй! — Роджер поставил тарелку на столик, расплескивая молоко и спустившись на коврик, встал на колени между разведённых ног любовника, — Возможно я плохо готовлю, зато охуенно делаю минет! И прежде чем ты грубо возьмёшь меня на этом гребанном диване, я готов признать тот факт, что ты ведёшь во всем, в том числе и дома! Теперь доволен!? 

— Более чем, — Мэй стянул домашние шорты и притянув Блондина, погладил по голове, — мой милый Роджи. 

***************

Брайан очнулся после громкого удара, отрезвляющее его затуманенное сознание. Тейлор, сидя на стульчике и грызя ложку, сильно качнувшись, уронил поилку с соком на пол. 

— Папа, — Блондин засмеялся, указывая пальцем на кружку, — бу бух! 

Мэй начал часто моргать глазами, потихоньку приходя в себя - флешбеки просто въедались в кожу, напоминая о каждой секунде, проведённой здесь и за пределами дома. 

— Не балуйся, — он громко вздохнул и подняв непроливайку, поставил на стол, садясь рядом и забирая у любимого ложку, — лучше давай покушаем. 

Брайан набрал несколько колечек хлопьев вместе с молоком и поднесся к губам, пропел:

— За паааапу, — увидев, как Роджер послушно начал кушать, парень улыбнулся, вытирая рот слюнявчиком, — какой молодец! 

Тейлор захлопал в ладоши, ерзая на стуле и открыв рот, послушно съел вторую ложку. 

Покормив Блондина, Мэй закинул все в посудомойку и взяв того на руки, отнёс в детскую, сажая в манеж. Роджер принялся играть подаренной машинкой, иногда хныча и привлекая внимание Брайана, работающего за ноутбуком. 

— Не мешай папе, он пытается работать, — парень открыл вкладку и смотря в одну точку, задумался, погружаясь в свои мысли.

*************

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы на выходные поехать к моим родителям? — Брайан печатал докторскую, не заметив удивленного взгляда любовника за Барабанной установкой, — Ну, мы вместе полтора года и мне кажется, что вам уже пора познакомиться. 

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Тейлор почесал затылок и слабо ударил по тарелке, обдумывая предложение, — Ну знаешь, я ведь не из числа «милых бойфрендов», понимаешь? Курю, пью, матерюсь, а ещё одеваюсь как хипстер и задрочу днями напролёт. 

— Да, согласен, таких задротов ещё поискать надо, —Мэй усмехнулся, продолжая работать, — но я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы родители узнали, с кем я связал свою жизнь. 

— Оу, ты прям так уверен, что у нас это на всю жизнь? —Роджер подошёл к любимому, продолжая держать палочки, — а вдруг у меня любовник и завтра я уйду к нему? 

— Ну во-первых, никакого любовника не существует, иначе бы ты уж точно тут не задержался, — Брайан отложил ноутбук и посмотрел на Блондина, — а во-вторых, ты слишком сильно меня любишь.

— Какой уверенный в себе мужчина, — кокетливо произнёс Тейлор, садясь к парню на колени, — но да, ты прав, я втрескался в тебя как девчонка из старших классов!! 

Они тихо рассмеялись, после чего Роджер, коснувшись губ, утянул любовника в долгий нежный поцелуй, обнимая и не переставая ластиться, словно кошка. 

— Так ты согласен? — Мэй разорвал сладкий поцелуй и улыбнулся, — официально познакомиться с моими родителями? 

— Ради тебя я согласен на все, — прошептал в губы Блондин, зарываясь пальцами в кудри.

*************

— Папа! — Роджер, схватившись за футболку, ерзал на коленях Брайана, неразборчиво бормоча из-за пустышки, — Папа! 

Парень, снова уйдя в себя, совсем не заметил, как Тейлор перелез через манеж и ухватив мягкий кубик, подполз к нему, спихивая ноутбук. 

— Детка, это нельзя трогать, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Мэй, приходя в чувства, — непослушный мальчик! 

Блондин только хихикнул, водя рукой по экрану. 

— Аааап! — Роджер усердно начал стучать по ноуту, пытаясь что-то включить, но увидя, что заставка не поменялась, захныкал, — Папа! 

Брайан подтянул к себе Тейлора и обняв, поцеловал в щеку, вытирая выступившие слезы. 

— Хочешь, я поставлю тебе мультики? — он оттянул шорты Блондина и потрогав набухший подгузник, посмотрел на часы, — ого, давно мы не менялись, да?! 

Мэй поднялся с места и удерживая любимого, прошёл к пеленальному столику. Роджер ещё сильнее запротестовал и заплакав, выронил соску. 

— А зачем слезы лить? Сейчас Папа оденет чистый подгузник и включит тебе мультик, — Брайан говорил тихим и спокойным голосом, укладывая Тейлора и снимая шортики, — знаешь, ты очень любил смотреть Время Приключений, пародируя Принцессу Пупырку. 

Роджер прекратил плакать и внимательно слушая Мэя, засунул большой палец в рот. Почувствовав прохладную салфетку на коже, Блондин низко засмеялся, вызывая улыбку на лице у Папы. 

— А ещё пел эти странные песни, но знаешь, даже неся полную нелепицу, твой голос звучал невероятно! — закрепив липучки, Брайан надел шорты и поднял любимого, проходя к ноутбуку, — слишком много болтаю, да? Ну раз так, то пошли смотреть на принцессу Пупырку. 

**************

— Какая же ты сука, Тейлор! — Мэй громко кричал, из последних сил стараясь не ударить Роджера, — Как ты только мог так поступить с нами!? 

— Брай, пожалуйста, дай мне все объяснить, — Блондин, уже не сдерживая слез, тихо плакал, облокотившись о стену, — у меня ничего с ним не было, честно!!! 

Брайан до сих пор не мог поверить в увиденное - вот он заходит в клуб, ищет взглядом любовника, отмечающего день рождения лучшего друга и замечает этого же самого «друга», целующего его мальчика! Дальше все как в тумане: громкие крики, наезды Тима, удар в челюсть и окровавленные руки, а ещё испуганные глаза гостей и виноватый взгляд Роджера. 

— Я видел достаточно!! — Мэй часто дышал, стараясь сосредоточиться и не рубить с плеча, — Стаффелл уж очень по хозяйских тебя держал за задницу!! Шлюха!! Значит одного члена тебе мало и ты решил и на втором поскакать!? 

— Я пытался его отпихнуть, но он был слишком пьян, Бри, — Тейлор подошёл к парню и попытался взять за руку, но тот резко отошёл, закрывая глаза, — Мне нужен только ты!! Даже в мыслях не было тебе изменять! Откуда я знал, что он хотел меня трахнуть!? 

Брайан развернулся и резко замахнувшись на Блондина, остановился - в глубине души он верил любимому, но неприятный осадок от увиденного давал о себе знать. 

— Прости, умоляю, прости, ты прав, это я виноват, не нужно было вообще никуда идти, — Тейлор зажмурился, но не почувствовав удара, начал быстро тараторить, чуть ли не становясь на колени, — только пожалуйста, не бросай меня, пожалуйста, не бросай, я не смогу один, пожалуйста.

На Роджера напала истерика и упав на пол, он завыл, повторяя одну и ту же фразу по несколько раз. Паническая атака не заставила себя долго ждать - он кричал, не понимая, почему жизнь с ним так несправедлива, раз самый любимый человек не верил его словам, но почувствовав родной запах, а затем успокаивающий голос, понял, что очень ошибся. 

— Тише, Детка, все хорошо, я никуда не уйду, — Брайан сгрёб Блондина в объятия и подняв на руки, понёс в спальню, шепча извинения, — это я дурак, Малыш, я, а не ты! Мое собственничество и ревность просто застилают глаза, не давая увидеть всей правды!! Прости, прости!! 

Они долго сидели на постели, просто обнимаясь и говоря друг другу слова любви. Успокоившись, Роджер прижался к любовнику и поцеловал, робко и аккуратно.

— Я твой, без остатка, Брай, — он заикался, стараясь говорить спокойно, — с нашей самой первой встречи в том похабном гей-клубе. 

Мэй глухо засмеялся, понимая, как странно это все звучит. 

— Тогда в кабинке туалета я, конечно, не отдал тебе своё сердце, но, — Тейлор улыбнулся, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони слезы, — но почувствовал, что если доверюсь, то стану самым счастливым человеком! 

— Доверишься первому встречному, которому отсасываешь? Ну такое себе, если честно, — Брайан, вспомнив их нелепое и горячее знакомство, спровоцированное спонтанным походом в клуб по просьбе Фредди, лишь сильнее обнял любимого, целуя в макушку, — я люблю тебя. 

— И я люблю тебя, — тихо повторил Блондин, прикрывая глаза и понимая, что теперь действительно все хорошо.

*************

Роджер тихо посапывал в кроватке, заснув за просмотром мультфильма. Брайан, тихо прибрав в комнате, вышел в гостиную и набрал Фредди, стараясь отвлечься от, сковывающих сердце, мыслей.

— Абонент временно недоступен, — заезженный женский голос на том конце провода, неприятно проинформировал парня о том, что телефон Меркьюри находился вне зоны доступа, — пожалуйста, перезвоните позже. 

Мэй с протяжным стоном отбросил смартфон на кресло и закрыв лицо руками, завыл.

— Я медленно схожу с ума, — парень посмотрел на своё отражение и горько усмехнулся, — Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, то я просто не выдержу. 

Но мысли лишь с бОльшей силой начали лезть в голову, открывая Брайану до этого совсем забытые воспоминания.


	5. Воспоминания (Продолжение)

Брайан уже неделю пытался жить как нормальный человек, но постоянные воспоминания и Роджер, требующий внимания двадцать четыре на семь, просто выбивали его из колеи, заставляя каждый вечер запираться в ванной и плакать, проклиная аварию и свою невнимательность.

Фредди с Джоном навещали ребят почти каждый день, принося новые игрушки для Тейлора и все необходимое для Мэя. 

Из-за того, что Блондин отказывался надолго оставаться с парнями, каждый раз громко крича и прося вернуть его к Папе, Брайан почти не выходил на улицу, только иногда выезжая по срочной работе в лабораторию или же в круглосуточный магазин. 

— Дорогуша, ты скоро станешь тенью! — Фредди, уместившись с друзьями на диване в «детской», наблюдал как Роджер, изучая развивающую книгу, нажимал на кнопки в хаотичном порядке и громко смеялся. Меркьюри очень беспокоился за здоровье Брайана, поэтому постоянно напоминал ему об этом, отчитывая словно школьника — Ешь хотя бы иногда, иначе все будет под моим чутким контролем! 

— Я ценю твою заботу, — сухо ответил Мэй, смотря куда-то в сторону окна, — но у меня на первом месте Роджи, поэтому сам как нибудь перебьюсь.

— Да Тейлор цветёт и пахнет, посмотри на него! Да, Малыш? — Блондин ткнул на кнопку с изображением кота и услышав мяуканье, повторил следом. Меркьюри только тепло улыбнулся, потрепав того по светлым волосам, — воот, скажи Папе, что его здоровье и состояние тоже очень важны! Ведь если Папа заболеет, то Роджеру будет очень грустно! 

Джон с печалью в глазах посмотрел на друга и почувствовав руку на талии, положил голову на плечо Фредди, стараясь не заплакать. 

Тейлор подполз к ногам и встав на колени, залез к парням, садясь к Мэю на колени.

— Ради него, хотя бы ради него, — прошептал Дикон, сжав плечо друга, — не забивай на себя, поставь напоминалку на телефон, прикрепи везде бумажки, но пожалуйста, мы не хотим, чтобы ты медленно сходил с ума! 

— Я постараюсь, — ответил Брайан, беря Роджера на руки и направляясь на кухню, оставив парней одних, — у Малыша полдник, пойду покормлю его и заодно сам что-нибудь закину в рот. 

Весь оставшийся день они мало разговаривали, смотря фильм по телеку и иногда прерываясь на Тейлора. Уже вечером, проводив друзей, Брайан пошёл набирать ванну, желая искупать любимого. 

Он взял с полки флакон с пенной и выдавив в воду, стал ждать, пока она наберется, чувствуя как цветочный запах приятно ударяет в нос. 

*************

— Роджер, почему я прихожу домой и обнаруживаю, что входная дверь открыта чуть ли не нараспашку!? — Брайан громко говорил из коридора, быстро снимая обувь, — Роджер!? Ты вообще меня слышишь!? 

Пройдя в зал, он понял, что парень затеял какую-то игру - на подлокотнике висели вещи, а дверь в ванную была приоткрыта и источала тусклый свет. 

Заглянув в проем, Мэй усмехнулся - везде были расставлены свечи, ванная была наполнена водой с воздушной пеной, а на полке стояла вазочка с клубникой, бутылочка шампанского и два бокала. 

— А вот и мой мужчина, — за спиной послышались шаги и почувствовав ловкие пальцы на груди, Брайан улыбнулся. Тейлор стоял сзади и сняв с любовника пиджак, а затем расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке, прошептал, — я так долго ждал тебя, смотри как старался! Твой подарочек уж очень хочет, чтобы его наконец-то распаковали. 

Роджер развернул к себе парня и похотливо улыбнулся - на нем был красный шелковый халат с чёрными кружевными вставками, а на голове красовался ободок с кошачьими ушками. Дополнял образ грим на лице, а именно аккуратно подведённые глаза, нарисованные носик и усы. 

— Мур, — он выставил кулачки и оскалившись, лизнул Мэя в губы, — ну давай, открой уже свой презент! 

Брайан, ничего не говоря, потянул за пояс и сняв халат, открыл доступ на молочную кожу, покрывшуюся мурашками от возбуждения. 

Тейлор, пройдя вперёд, наклонился взять бокалы и оттопырив задницу, представил взору милый пушистый хвост. 

— Так у меня джекпот! — парень потянул Блондина на себя и взяв в руки искусственный мех, усмехнулся, — Что же ты за зверь такой? 

— Твой Котёнок, — Роджер, почувствовав поцелуи на спине, выдохнул, откидывая голову на плечо любовника, — который очень соскучился и теперь хочет немного поиграть. 

Мэй начал имитироваться толчки, задевая анальную пробку внутри парня и вызывая волну удовольствия.

— Ну я только «за», — он начал расстегивать брюки, предчувствуя веселую ночку, — поиграть со своим Котёнком и показать, как сильно я его люблю и хочу. 

***************

— Папа? — Очнувшись, Брайан посмотрел в сторону спальни - Роджер, устав стоять, сел на пол и посмотрел на парня, моргая глазками. 

— Сейчас будем купаться, — Мэй встал с бортика и подойдя к любимому, заставил встать, — можешь взять с собой кораблик, если хочешь. 

Тейлор улыбнулся и схватив игрушку, смешно зашагал в сторону ванны. Из одежды на нем был только подгузник, поэтому быстро сняв его, Брайан опустил парня в воду, выключая кран. 

Роджер сгрёб к себе пену и дунув, смешно поморщил нос. 

— Котёнок, только осторожно, чтобы ничего не попало в глазки, — Мэй сидел рядом и контролировал Блондина, намыливая голову шампунем, — вот так, умница! 

Порезвившись и вдоволь наигравшись, Роджер начал хныкать и проситься на руки. Брайан уже знал, что этот сигнал означал усталость и готовность ко сну. Быстро искупав Тейлора, парень завернул его в махровое полотенце и отнёс в спальню, кладя на кровать. 

Заранее все приготовив, он быстро одел Блондина в ночной памперс и удобную пижамку, после чего, взяв фен, высушил длинные волосы. 

— Сейчас Папа пойдёт за молочком, а Роджи спокойно посидит здесь и посмотрит мультик, хорошо? — Мэй включил на ноутбуке очередную серию «Приключений» и увидя, как тот заинтересовался картинкой на экране, кивнул, — вот и славно! 

****************

— Никогда не понимал твою любовь к фотографиям, — Тейлор смотрел телевизор и не отрываясь от экрана, говорил с любовником, зная, что тот его прекрасно слышит, — сейчас же все файлы можно хранить на компе или жестком диске, а ты занимаешься этой ерундой! Тебе точно нужно было родиться в начале двадцатого века. 

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, это ведь целая магия!! Целый ритуал, где только ты и пленка, — Мэй, находясь в ванной, снимал развешанные фотокарточки, складывая их аккуратно в стопку, — я же не упрекаю тебя в задротстве! Хотя не понимаю, как можно постоянно сидеть за какой-то стерлялкой и крича на весь дом матом, рубиться сутками напролёт! 

— Да что ты понимаешь!? — Роджер выключил телевизор, развернувшись, показал фак любовнику, выходящему из комнаты, — это целая религия! Слышали бы тебя парни с конфы, кто ещё задрот, а, Мэй!? 

Парень лишь тепло улыбнулся и уместившись на диване рядом с Блондином, достал маленький фотоальбом.

— Посмотри, как круто получилось! Эмоции такие живые, а цвета ярче, чем в жизни! — он перебирал карточки, рассматривая на них различные цветы и пейзажи Лондона, — да любой глянцевый журнал отвалил бы немалую сумму, чтобы заполучить эти снимки! 

Роджер усмехнулся и придвинувшись ближе, начал разглядывать фото: центр города в яркой мишуре, красивый багровый закат, выведенный сорт розы, соседский корги. Взяв следующее фото, Тейлор невольно улыбнулся - на нем был изображён он, сидя на балконе и куря сигарету. 

— Когда ты только успел? — тихо спросил Блондин, смотря на любимого, — я даже не помню этого.

— Я всегда все успеваю, особенно если это касается тебя, — он открыл альбом и вручил его Роджеру, — ты особо не интересовался, а я не говорил. 

Тейлор пролистывал фото, каждый раз улыбаясь все шире - на снимках был изображён он в разные периоды их общей жизни. 

На первом фото Блондин гладил собаку, на втором смеялся с набитым ртом винограда, а на третьем спал на животе, абсолютно обнаженный. 

— Извращенец, у тебя и такие фото есть? — Роджер прикусил губу, смотря на фото, где они счастливые целуются в канун Рождества, в новогодних колпачках рядом с елкой, — я помню тот сочельник, ты тогда подарил мне суперскую клавиатуру на комп и анальную пробку со стразами. Странное сочетание, но чертовски приятное. 

— У меня есть один единственный фетиш и это ты, — Брайан обнял Блондина и заправив непослушную вряд за ухо, поцеловал в губы, — я одержим тобой и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ты самое лучшее, что случалось в моей скучной ботанской жизни. Возможно это перебор, но тебя хочется фотографировать постоянно. 

Тейлор густо покраснел и, резко встав с места, направился в спальню. Не понимая, что произошло, Мэй прокручивал в голове, что же он сказал не то, но не успев позвать любовника, парень увидел, как Блондин, пристроившись рядом, достал рамку для фото. 

— Я подумал, что это фото должно стоять в нашей спальне! — Роджер вытащил из альбома рождественский снимок и поместив в фоторамку, поставил на стол, — и фотографируй почаще, у тебя это хорошо получается, особенно в ню стиле. 

Парень поднялся и протянув руку, поманил любовника пальчиком. 

— Захвати свой фотоаппарат, сейчас мы устроим жаркую фотосессию, — он медленно прошёл в спальню, снимая футболку и откидывая ее в сторону, — а то в твоей коллекции не хватает снимков с рейтингом +18. 

***************

Громкий плач заставил прервать приятные воспоминания и Брайан, забыв о молоке, побежал в спальню. 

На полу, среди разбитой фоторамки, сидел Роджер и держа руку, плакал, срываясь на крик.

— Я же говорил, никуда не лезть, — Мэй присел рядом и взяв парня на руки, заметил неглубокий порез от стекла, — тише, Малыш, сейчас мы промоем ранку.

Он пошёл на кухню, укачивая Тейлора, но тот, продолжая кричать, не желал успокаиваться.

Открыв кран, парень подставил руку любимого, смывая кровь. 

— Мой бедный мальчик, сейчас мы помажем йодом и все пройдёт, — Брайан достал аптечку и вытащив небольшую бутылочку, открыл крышку, — Тише, Детка. 

Роджер, не желая успокаиваться, все с большей силой начинал кричать, иногда кашляя из-за саднящего горла.

Взяв пипетку, Мэй поднёс ее к ранке, аккуратно капая йодом.

— Ничего, сейчас пощиплет и перестанет, — парень быстро подул на руку, желая убрать ноющую боль и закрепив пластырь, слабо улыбнулся — у кошечки болит, у собачки болит, а у Роджи не болит.

Тейлор, немного успокоившись, потянулся ручками к Брайану и тот, убрав все в аптечку, взял сначала его, а затем бутылочку с молоком, стоявшую остывать на столике. 

— Сейчас покушаем, а потом пойдём спать, — Мэй сел на кровать и уложив любимого на руку, поднёс бутылочку к губам, — какой мой мальчик умница, уже почти и не плачет. 

Блондин, хлюпая носом, послушно принялся пить, сильнее прижимаясь к груди. 

Брайан посмотрел на осколки, лежащие рядом с тумбочкой и понял, что Роджер, увидя себя на фото, просто не мог оставить и не потрогать рамки, повинуясь детскому любопытству. 

Тейлор, резко захныкав, снова начал плакать, выплевывая соску и часть молока. 

— Тише, солнце, тише, — Мэй поставил бутылочку и нащупав на кровати пустышку, отдал парню, видя как тот, обхватив ее зубами, начал интенсивно сосать, иногда издавая недовольные звуки, — все, Папа рядом и теперь никто не обидит моего Малыша.

Он укачивал любимого, гладя по спине и увидя, как Блондин, прикрыв глаза, причмокивает соской, понёс в детскую, желая поскорее уложить его в кроватку. 

Но как только голова коснулась подушки, Роджер, распахнув глаза, стал громко плакать, просясь на руки. 

— Я здесь, все хорошо, — Брайан поднял любимого и продолжая убаюкивать, вернулся в спальню, — думаю, сегодня ты поспишь вместе со мной. 

Прошло двадцать минут, прежде чем Тейлор окончательно заснул и Мэй, переложив парня на кровать, решил собрать осколки. 

— Мой глупый Роджи, — он, подняв то самое фото с Рождества, дрожащими руками поднёс его к губам и поцеловал, чувствуя влажную дорожку из слез, — Мой маленький глупый Роджи. 

Ночь за окном окутала не только дом, но и комнату, где Брайан, сидя на полу, тихо плакал по прошлому, стараясь не разбудить своё настоящее.


	6. Неожиданная встреча

— Да, я уже скоро буду, эмм, может минут через 20, если без пробок, — Брайан говорил с Фредди по телефону, выезжая с работы, — да вообще не понимаю, зачем была эта срочность! Мы укладываемся в сроки, а они как обычно все здание на уши подняли! 

Он свернул на центральную улицу Лондона, желая как можно быстрее оказаться дома. Парень еле выбрался на полчаса по работе, оставляя Роджера с Меркьюри и боясь, что любимый снова устроит грандиозный скандал другу. 

— Почему он кричит? Что значит уронил соску в унитаз? А ты где был в это время!? — Мэй словил себя на мысли, что постепенно начал превращаться в маму-наседку, беспокоясь о каждом шаге Блондина, — Фред, ты же знаешь, что его нельзя оставлять без присмотра! В прошлый раз он вытащил твои духи из сумки и чуть не выпил их! 

Брайан смотрел на дорогу, боясь проехать ближайший супермаркет - теперь к детским пюрешкам в список покупок прибавилась ещё и новая пустышка, любезно выброшенная Роджером. 

— Он же не может без неё и теперь не успокоится, пока не получит свою «сосу», — парень усмехнулся, произнося это слово голосом Малыша, — поднеси телефон к его уху. 

Услышав копошение, а затем хриплое завывание, Мэй понял, что Тейлор получил в руки смартфон. 

— Детка, это Папа, ты почему не слушаешь Фредди? — голос Брайана звучал мягко и спокойно, — разве так себя ведут хорошие мальчики? 

— Папа! — на том конце провода раздался взволнованный голос Тейлора, — домой! 

— Сейчас я приеду и кто-то получит по попе за то, что утопил свою пустышку в унитазе, — Мэй остановился на парковке и заглушил мотор, слушая лепет Блондина — да, да, молодой человек и ничего вам не поможет, только если хорошее поведение и....что? Ржёт? Ну пусть лучше смеётся, а то в последнее время он очень часто плачет - то живот болит, то настроение плохое. Да, я уже заехал в торговый центр, через 10 минут буду. Давай. 

Положив трубку, парень вышел из машины и направился в сторону магазина. Зайдя внутрь, он сразу же прошёл в детский отдел, ища глазами стеллаж с питанием. 

Мэй взял семь баночек сладкого пюре, так полюбившееся Роджеру и прошёл к пустышкам, пестрившие своими рисунками. 

— И какую взять? — Брайан перебирал соски и взяв прозрачную с машинкой, усмехнулся, — эта сойдёт. 

Парень уже собирался подойти к кассе, как был перехвачен чей-то рукой.

— Брай? Дружище, какими судьбами!?

— Руперт? Привет, — Мэй пожал руку, не ожидая встретить своего однокурсника, — давно не виделись! 

— И не говори! С выпуска уже почти четыре года прошло! — парень улыбнулся, хлопая того по плечу, — а ты все такой же кудрявый и тощий! 

— Что есть, то есть, — согласился Брайан, встряхнув головой, — как твои дела? Где работаешь? После университета ты будто испарился, хотя слышал, что уехал в Штаты. 

— Было дело, но там как-то не сложилось, — Руперт взял с полки влажные салфетки, все так же улыбаясь, — поэтому вернулся домой и устроился в парке аттракционов, недалёко от города. Сначала простым работником, а через полтора года поднялся до директора, представляешь!? А про тебя я все знаю, работаешь во благо страны, фамилия просто часто мелькает то в газетах, то по телеку.

— Ого, я даже не знал, пока ты не сказал, — Мэй немного смутился и прочистив горло, чуть не уронил детское питание, — фак, хорошо, что не разбилась! 

Парень изогнул бровь, а потом взяв пару баночек, кивнул.

— У тебя карапуз? А я погляжу, ты за эти четыре года зря время не терял! Хотя, помнится, в универе был совсем не по девочкам, — он прокашлялся, смотря на Брая, — прости, если лезу не в своё дело, ты ведь знаешь, я никогда не был против этого, просто....

— Все в порядке, Руп, не парься, — Мэй улыбнулся, а потом опустив глаза, задумался, сказать ему или нет, — у меня есть любимый человек и он парень, вот недавно сделал ему предложение. 

— Поздравляю! Это же круто! И что, решили ребёночка завести? Одобряю! — парень быстро говорил, заставляя Брайана ещё больше краснеть от неловкой ситуации, — мальчик или девочка? Хотя, судя по пустышке с машинкой, точно пацан! 

— Руперт, ты извини, но мне уже пора, — желая поскорее закончить этот разговор, Мэй неуверенно забрал баночки из рук однокурсника, — было приятно встретит тебя, но дома ждут. 

— Понимаю, ладно, если что, ты теперь знаешь, где меня найти! — парень подмигнул, а затем быстро обняв, пошёл в сторону продуктового отдела, — до встречи! 

Обрадовавшись, что разговор быстро сошёл на нет, Брайан наспех расплатился на кассе и побежал к машине. 

Через пятнадцать минут он подъехал к дому, громко благодаря всевышнего за отсутсвие пробок. Уже подойдя к лестнице, Мэй увидел знакомый силуэт - Джон, заметив друга, прибавил шаг, стараясь не выронить бумажный пакет.

— А я к вам, — он запрыгнул на ступеньки, здороваясь с парнем, — закупил продукты, а то в холодильнике шаром покати! Знаю я вас, ученых. 

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Брайан открыл дверь и пропустив сначала Джона, зашел следом. Из гостиной доносился вокал Фредди, поэтому ребята без труда нашли источник музыкальной импровизации.

Меркьюри, сидя на полу, напевал незамысловатую песенку, а Роджер, взяв игрушечный барабан, отбивал ритм, точно попадая в ноты. 

— Руки помнят, — прошептал Брайан, не замечая взволнованного взгляда Дикона, — невероятно. 

— Папа, — Тейлор, откинув игрушку, потянулся, ерзая на месте, — аааааа

Он начал хныкать и Мэй, дрожащими руками поднял любимого, целуя в щеку.

— Я сам был в ах...., — Фредди, увидя испепеляющий взгляд Джона, подскочил и обняв любовника, чмокнул в губы, — Булочка, ну не злись, просто я не смог подобрать приличных слов! Это феноменально! Я на интерес спел абсолютно разные песни, а Роджи, аккомпанируя, каждый раз подхватывал ритм, будто чувствуя мелодию. 

— Он ее чувствует, как никто другой, — стараясь не заплакать, ответил Брайан, покачивая Блондина, — может это и есть маленький прогресс? Вчера Мистер Стюарт сказал, что показатели в норме, а значит, все возможно! 

Посмотрев на друзей, Мэй понял, что они растерялись. Улыбнувшись, парень решил перевести тему, болезненно давящую на сознание вот уже полтора месяца. 

— Помнится, кто-то вёл себя плохо! А, Котёнок? — Тейлор замотал головой, попадая длинными волосами в глаза. Брайан, прищурился и легонько шлепнул Роджера по ягодице, — ну все, хватит, пойдём лучше достанем твою новую соску, знаешь, там красивая красная машинка, думаю тебе понравится.

Они прошли на кухню, оставив друзей в гостиной.

— Он держится молодцом, я бы уже с ума сошёл, честно, — Фредди опустил глаза, но почувствовав лёгкий поцелуй в висок, слабо улыбнулся, — Я верю, что он вернётся, по другому и быть не может.

— Не может, — подтвердил Джон, беря в руки игрушечный барабан, — и мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы это произошло как можно раньше! 

Звонок уже вторую минуту трелью тарабанил по окнам. Брайан, чуть не споткнувшись о свои собственные ноги, со скоростью пули побежал открывать дверь, моля, чтобы Роджер не проснулся - укачивая его добротных сорок минут, Мэй в последнюю очередь хотел разбудить любимого, зная, как сон важен для хорошего настроения. 

Открыв дверь, парень замер - на пороге стоял Руперт, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

— Думал, что уже не откроешь! Сначала подумал, что тебя дома нет, а потом увидел, что окна открыты. Меня не проведёшь! 

— А как ты узнал, где я живу? — в данную секунду только один вопрос волновал Мэя, не понимающего, что его однокурсник делает на пороге квартиры, — я ведь ничего не говорил об этом! 

— Спросил в твоём супер навороченном инкубаторе, — он поднял пакет и покрутив им перед носом, усмехнулся, звеня бутылками пива, — ну так что, пропустишь меня или как? 

— Да, конечно, только можешь быть немного потише, — Брайан не знал, как отнесётся к этому Руперт, поэтому немного замешкавшись, попросил, — у меня просто ребёнок спит, я его еле уложил.

— Так всё-таки Малыш!? — тихо воскликнул парень, снимая обувь и проходя в комнату, — поздравляю, папаша! А ты что, один? Я просто думал познакомится с твоей второй половинкой. 

— Эммм да, он сейчас в командировке, — соврал Мэй, забегав глазами и не теряя времени, убрал со столика ноутбук, ставя пиво, — работа совсем нас не жалеет.

— Понимаю, с моей бывшей такая же херня была, — Руперт уместился на диване, осматривая дом, — а квартирка просторная! Молодцы, хотя, от тебя я другого и не ожидал! 

Брайан только слабо улыбнулся, надеясь на долгий сон Тейлора и быстрый уход Руперта, так резко ворвавшегося в его жизнь. 

По прошествии дальнейшего часа, Мэй узнал многое - его приятель был в разводе, отдав бывшей квартиру, после чего, перебравшись в дом поскромнее, зажил холостяцкой жизнью:

— Мне только 26, а я уже разочаровался в браке! Единственный плюс этих трёх лет - моя Ева. Ты бы ее видел, она невероятная и вся в меня! 

Дочку Руперт обожал и баловал как мог, поэтому поклявшись больше не жениться, дал обещание всю жизнь заботиться о своём маленьком сокровище. 

Брайан внимательно слушал друга, уже забыв о своём вранье, тихо посмеиваясь над шутками и попивая пиво, но услышав плач, резко побледнел. 

— Чувак, не думал, что у твоего сына такой бас, — у Руперта округлились глаза и заметив перемену настроения у парня, спросил, — эй, ты чего? 

Хриплый голос усиливался, поэтому вскочив, Мэй направился в детскую, просто проваливаясь под землю от стыда. 

Роджер встал с кроватки и выронив соску, чуть ли не кричал. Брайан поднял пустышку и положив в рот, вытер слезки, гладя по голове. 

— Нихрена, — на пороге стоял Руперт, не веря своим глазам, — что тут вообще происходит!? 

— Пожалуйста уйди, — умоляя попросил Мэй, стараясь взять Блондина, — я потом все объясню! 

Тейлор, при виде незнакомого человека, заплакал ещё сильней, поэтому положив его на руки, Брайан начал усердно качать парня, ходя по комнате и думая о сложившейся ситуации. 

— Тшшшш, Малыш, Папа рядом, — он мягко похлопывал Блондина по подгузнику, тем самым успокаивая его, — Все, не плачь. 

Повернувшись и не увидев Руперта, Мэй выдохнул - он не был готов посвятить однокурсника в сложившуюся ситуацию, ссылаясь на непонятные мысли, закравшиеся в голову друга.

— Подумает, что мы какие-то извращенцы, не зная всей правды, — говорил сам себе парень, целуя Роджера в лоб, — нужно было просто не открывать!! А теперь я ещё и за это буду расплачиваться! Фак! Черт!

Глаза Тейлора снова начали слипаться и ещё немного покряхтев, он засопел, причмокивая пустышкой. 

Уложив его в кроватку, Брайан пошёл в гостиную убрать пустые бутылки и полностью погруженный в свои мысли, совсем не заметил друга, сидевшего в кресле и виновато сверлящего пол.

— Брай, — от неожиданности, парень отскочил к стене, ударяясь головой о полку.

— Руперт!? — Мэй потёр место ушиба, не понимая, что он тут делает, — я думал, что ты уже давно ушёл! 

— Было бы неправильно уйти, не попрощавшись, — он замялся, немного улыбаясь, — я же не мудак какой-то.

— Послушай, то, что ты увидел, — начал было оправдываться Брайан, понимая, как глупо сейчас выглядел, — Роджер....это мой Роджер, Руп. Мы попали в страшную аварию, после которой он стал таким. Это не что-то сексуально-извращенное, клянусь! 

— Успокойся, я верю, честно, — парень подошёл к другу и похлопал по плечу, — почему только сразу не сказал!? Зачем наплёл про командировку? 

— Просто не знал, как объяснить и с чего начать, — Мэй трясся от пережитого стресса, накрутив себя до предела, — у него сознание годовалого ребёнка, врач сказал, что это пройдёт, вот только никто не знает когда. А как я его брошу!? Он самое дорогое, что у меня есть, Руперт! Ты не представляешь, как я его люблю! 

Брайан заплакал, мысленно ненавидя себя за такую слабость. 

— Дружище, ты настоящий герой, — друг достал сигарету и спросив разрешения, закурил, предлагая Мэю. Тот без промедления согласился, беря белый свёрток из пачки и прикуривая следом.

— Никакой я не герой, — Брайан скривился, стряхивая пепел в пустую бутылку из-под пива, — вечно ною, не знаю иногда, что делать, а Роджер сидит в этих четырёх стенах, потому что я боюсь осуждения и косых взглядов от людей. Знаешь, он ведь не расстаётся со своей пустышкой, а представь, что подумает человек, увидевший взрослого парня с соской во рту!? А ему хочется, я знаю, но не могу ничего сделать. Так себе герой, да? 

Он горько усмехнулся, затягиваясь. 

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, у тебя железные нервы и большое сердце, — Руперт повернулся к другу, смотря в глаза, — слушай, подъезжай сегодня к центральному парку вместе с Роджем часов так в двенадцать. 

— В полночь!? — Мэй поперхнулся и непонимающе посмотрел на парня, — зачем!? 

— Ты в этом новичок, но я уже третий год как Папа и знаю о чем говорю, — Руперт улыбнулся, наблюдая, как зрачки Брайана расширяются со скоростью света, — в это время мы закрываемся и людей уже не бывает, персонал я распущу, так что не переживай. И ещё, не думай, что я какой-то козел, потому что знаю не понаслышке, как тяжело людям с посттравматическими расстройствами. 

Он почесал затылок и взяв телефон со столика, прошёл в коридор.

— Руп, мы придём, — тихо ответил Мэй, провожая взглядом однокурсника и услышав короткое «буду ждать», а затем скрежет двери, выдохнул, — обязательно придём.


	7. Сахарная вата

Брайан долго размышлял над словами Руперта и пришёл к выводу, что им всем стоит развеяться, посетив парк. 

Полночь была самым лучшим вариантом для ребят - без осуждения и косых взглядов они смогут погулять и хорошо провести время, катаясь на аттракционах и гуляя по безлюдным тропинкам.

— Роджи все же ребёнок и ему будет интересно, — Мэй успокаивал себя, доставая джинсы из шкафа, — да и мы нигде не были, а тут столько положительный эмоций! 

Подойдя к кроватке, он аккуратно стал будить Блондина, поглаживая живот. Тейлор захныкал и нехотя открыл глаза, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд из-за яркого света. 

— Прости, что разбудил, но у меня сюрприз для тебя, — он поднял сонного парня и поцеловал в немного влажные волосы, — мы сейчас поедем кататься! 

Роджер потянулся на руках Брая и зевнув, уронил пустышку. 

— Папа, — сиплым голосом проговорил Тейлор, утыкаясь носиком в щеку, — пить.

— Конечно, — Мэй взял со столика поилку и отдав Роджеру в руки, начал придерживать и помогать пить, — сейчас попьём водичку, поменяем подгузник, оденемся и поедем в парк! 

Блондин слабо улыбнулся, будто понимая значение сказанных слов.

Быстро разобравшись с одеждой, они вышли в коридор - Роджер, окончательно проснувшись, играл со Снупи, пока Брайан надевал на него кеды и смеялся, дергая Папу за кудри. 

— Только будь послушным мальчиком, хорошо, — он встал с колен и схватив рюкзак, открыл его, — так, поилку взял, подгузник и влажные салфетки тоже, сменную рубашку, на всякий случай, точно, сейчас! 

Заглянув на кухню, Мэй дотянулся до столешницы и пальцами подцепил держатель для пустышки.

— Вот, чтобы не потерялась, — Мэй закрепил прищепку с изображением паровозика на футболку и взяв цепочку, надел ее на соску, — и как я только раньше об этом не додумался. 

Тейлор улыбнулся, беря пустышку в рот и напевая что-то под нос. Брайан открыл дверь и выключив свет, вышел в коридор вместе с парнем. Осмотрев площадку и не увидев соседей, они направились на улицу и сели в машину. 

— Ну что, готов? — Мэй пристегнул ремень и взъерошил светлые волосы, — только позвоню ещё кое-кому. 

Парк находился не очень далеко от города и с отсутствием пробок, ребята прибыли на место назначения через полчаса. Подъехав к парковке, Брайан остановился рядом со знакомой машиной.

— Вот скажи мне пожалуйста, ты ещё дальше не мог найти парк!? Дорогуша, мы ехали по тупому навигатору и она нас вообще завезла в какой-то богом забытый заповедник! — Фредди громко ругался, кутаясь в неоновую ветровку, — И конечно же лето и все дела, но холодно до ужаса, а ты сюда ещё и Роджера притащил! 

— И я рад тебя видеть, — Мэй улыбнулся, помогая выйти Блондину из салона, — я ведь сказал одеться потеплей, да и ночью нам намного безопаснее, нежели утром.

Тейлор, увидя друзей, захлопал в ладоши и потянулся обниматься. 

— Привет, Малыш, — Джон поцеловал парня в щеку, — вижу, настроение у тебя отличное.

— Ещё бы, тут же я, — Меркьюри поднял Роджера и почувствовав руки на шее, повернулся к Брайану, — и кстати, что-то я не припомню никакого Руперта. Разве это не тот мудак, который разбил тебе нос!? 

— Нет, это был Феликс и кстати Руп здорово мне помог тогда, — он вытащил рюкзак и поставив сигнализацию, прошёл к парням. Увидев недоумение на лице Джона, Мэй продолжил, — на втором курсе я встречался с одним парнем, но роман у нас был таким же коротким, как и семестр, можно сказать слепая влюбленность, плюс мы особо не сошлись характерами, но в общем, Феликс увидел, как мы обнимаемся и решил устроить взбучку. 

Они не спеша шли к парку и Дикон, слушая рассказ, каждый раз кривился при упоминании того парня.

— Помню я того урода, мерзкий тип, слышал, он потом сел в тюрягу за изнасилование, — Тейлор тихо захныкал и показав пальцем на Брайана, был передан тому на руки, — Все, все, иди к Папочке, Дорогуша. 

— Так вот, он подкараулил Криса, моего бывшего, после пар и стал силой принуждать его к минету, приставив к горлу складной нож. Увидев это, меня будто бы током прошибло, не помню как я добрался до него и вмазал в лицо, разбив губу, но физически то я был слабее, поэтому прилетело мне с двойной силой, — Мэй усмехнулся, поглаживая Блондина по спине, — но главное я успел и Крис не пострадал. 

— Зато твоё лицо было похоже на месиво!! Я не мог разобрать, где нос, а где глаз! — Меркьюри чуть ли не вопил, вспоминая события шестилетней давности, — и как тебя потом отблагодарила эта потаскуха!? Изменила с учителем!! Я всегда знал, что он шлюховатый, кстати сейчас работает в гей-клубе давалкой, все как я и предсказал! 

— Откуда ты про всех знаешь!? — Джон прищурился, пихая локтем любовника, — это очень настораживает, знаешь ли! 

— Солнце, ничего такого, о чем ты подумал! — Фредди подошёл и со спины обнял парня, целуя в шею, — просто забыл где я работаю? В нашем модельном агенстве слухи и сплетни распространяются со скоростью света! 

— Да, я слышал об этом, но знаешь, не жалею, что так сложилось, — Брайан слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая за небольшой перепалкой друзей, — тогда Руперт отвёл меня в медпункт и мы познакомились. И я очень удивился, узнав через несколько дней, что Феликса нагнули в туалете и прополоскали в унитазе. Так вот, это был Руп. Не скажу, что это меня обрадовало, но после того случая мы хорошо начали общаться. 

— Вспомнил! Он ещё с бабой стремной на вечеринку приходил......такой невысокий и со странными усами, интересно, как он сейчас выглядит? 

— Все так же, — услышав голос, Меркьюри виновато улыбнулся. Парень стоял напротив друзей, смеясь, — единственное что, бабы стремной нет, но я как-то и не печалюсь особо! 

— Иногда мне бывает очень стыдно за тебя — Джон закрыл лицо руками, игнорируя смешок со стороны друзей, — до сих пор не понимаю, почему мы вместе.

— А я понимаю и могу даже причины перечислить, — Меркьюри поиграл бровями, поворачиваясь — а их очень много. 

— Я рад, что вы приехали, — оставив парочку, парень подошёл к Брайану, — и причём не одни. 

— Это мои друзья, надеюсь ты не против, — виновато улыбнулся Мэй, — а это Роджер. Малыш, поздоровайся с Рупертом. 

Тейлор сильнее прижался к Папе, пряча лицо в кудрях. 

— У тебя хороший вкус, — заключил друг, наблюдая за Блондином, — и сколько он уже в таком состоянии? 

— Полтора месяца, — Брайан убрал руки любимого, схватившие его волосы и услышав кряхтение, выдохнул, — ну ничего, справляемся.

— Ну что, Роджер, готов повеселиться? — Руперт помахал рукой и повёл ребят внутрь парка, — сегодня все в вашем распоряжении! Все, кроме русских горок, мы им питание вырубили, но думаю они вам ни к чему. 

— А у меня были на них планы, — фыркнул Фредди, проходя внутрь, — ну детские, так детские! И не думайте, что я не покатаюсь на этих чертовых карусельках! 

Увидя такое разнообразие ярких огней, Тейлор, выронив пустышку, начал ерзать на руках.

— Я понял, — Мэй поставил Блондина и взяв за руку, повёл к первому аттракциону, — пойдём, думаю начнём мы с этого. 

На небольшом вращающемся подиуме стояли несколько крутящихся чашечек, украшенные разноцветными горошинами. 

Роджер, показав пальцем на красную, быстро побежал к ней, крепко держась за Брайана. Уместившись внутри, Мэй пристегнул ремень и поправив волосы, улыбнулся - за полтора месяца любимый сам в первый раз что-то попросил и это было большим прогрессом. 

— Дорогуши, а мы здесь! — Фредди помахал ручкой, сидя с Джоном на противоположной стороне в Зеленой чашечке, — Роджи, привет!

Тейлор захихикал, помахав в ответ.

— Папа, чу чух! — Блондин качался на месте и почувстовав движение карусели, резко прильнул к Брайану, ёжась от неожиданности.

— Все хорошо, ты чего, — чашечки начали крутиться вокруг своей оси и Мэй, увидя испуганный взгляд, обнял парня и взял за руку, — посмотри, как весело! 

Тейлор захныкал, высовывая голову - от постоянных круговых движений взгляд разбегался и парень, зажмурившись, смешно сморщил нос.

— Ну ты чего, я ведь рядом, — громко говорил Брайан, стараясь перекричать мелодию и поток ветра, — открой глазки. 

Роджер вцепился в Мэя и часто заморгав, почти не шевелился.

— Он что, испугался? — спросил Руперт, остановив чашечки, — вроде бы не так сильно крутят. 

— Просто не ожидал, да и не привык, — улыбнулся Брайан, вытаскивая Тейлора и кладя в рот пустышку, — пусть немного привыкнет. 

Блондин, наступив на подиум, не удержался и упал, начиная плакать. Мэй быстро поднял любимого и взяв на руки, усмехнулся. 

— Тебя укачало? — он поцеловал глазки Блондина, спускаясь с небольшой лестницы, — бывает, ничего, сейчас пройдёт. 

Следующий час прошёл просто на одном дыхании - разойдясь, Роджер стал требовать покатать его почти на всех аттракционах, канюча сначала у Брайана, а потом и у Фредди с Джоном. 

Подбегая к каждому ограждению, Тейлор смешно прыгал на месте, мыча из-за пустышки, тем самым вызывая улыбку на лицах парней. 

Паровозик, летающие пчёлы, карусель на цепях - Блондин, хохоча на весь парк, катался чуть ли не на каждой. 

Сев покататься на машинках, Роджер сам выруливал, заставив Брайана затаить дыхание - руки слишком по мастерски прокручивали руль, поворачивая то вправо, то влево. 

— Папа!! — кричал Блондин, врезавшись в Джона и Фреда, — бу бух! 

Мэй взглянул на друзей и увидев такой же взгляд, понял, что они в таком же недоумении, как и он сам.

— Сначала отбивал ритм, а теперь водил словно гонщик формулы один, — Дикон, сидя на лавочке вместе с ребятами, тихо говорил, наблюдая, как Брайан проверял Роджера на сухость, щупая со всех сторон, — Вы думайте, что хотите, а я вот что скажу - его память потихоньку начинает проявляться! 

— Не знаю, Джон, может у него просто машинально все получается? — Мэй, убедившись, что любимый везде сухой, слабо улыбнулся, — но мне очень хочется верить в твои слова! 

— Папа! — воскликнул Блондин, показывая пальцем на вывеску со сладкой ватой, — хочу! 

— Уже поздно, Малыш, — ответил парень, сажая Тейлора на колени, — и ничего не работает.

— Ещё как работает! — Руперт встал с места и открыв ларёк, включил аппарат для изготовления лакомства, — это дело пяти минут, что ты расстраиваешь ребёнка? 

Он засыпал туда немного сахара и взяв палочку, начал накручивать сладкие нити. Роджер внимательно следил за действиями мужчины, почти не сводя глаз. 

— Ну вот и все, — он протянул сладкое облако и улыбнулся, — кто ещё будет, пока я добрый? 

— У меня своя сладкая вата, — Фредди обнял Джона и поцеловал, пропуская мимо ушей смущенные возгласы, — надеюсь ты не против нашего «голубого» отряда, Дорогуша? 

— Нет, конечно нет, все мы люди — Руперт вздохнул, подходя к ребятам, — ну кроме моей бывшей сучки, она ещё та стерва. 

Они дружно рассмеялись, но увидев, как Тейлор смешно пытался съесть сахарную вату, сразу же достали сотовые телефоны, фотографируя забавный момент. 

— Вкусно? — Брайан усмехнулся, вытирая салфеткой сладкие щёки, — и чего это вы? 

— Не переживай, я перекину тебе, — промурлыкал Меркьюри, снимая на камеру, — Вы прям как принцесса Жвачка и Марселин, особенно сейчас. 

Мэй закатил глаза и оторвав кусочек ваты, закинул в рот, а Роджер кусая лакомство, зарывался полностью лицом в сахарное облако. 

— Пора закругляться, уже почти два часа ночи, — Брайан взглянул на Часы, проверяя время, — а то мы и так задержались. 

— Брайан, ты такая заноза в заднице, ну почему задержались!? Дома меня все равно, кроме банки пива, ничего не ждёт, а здесь хотя бы развеялся с вами, — Руперт подошёл к самой яркой карусели, облокачиваясь на небольшое заграждение, — так что не парься, все нормально! Да и посмотри на парня, такой счастливый, разве не круто? 

Тейлор, словно Чеширский кот, довольно облизывал палочку, съев всю сахарную вату. 

— Ладно, напоследок прокатимся на этом, — Мэй указал на лошадей, стоящих на карусели, — а потом домой, нам ещё ехать полчаса отсюда. 

Он повёл Блондина к аттракциону, попутно вытирая сладкий рот. Усадив любимого на белую лошадь, Брайан встал рядом, наблюдая, как тот, почувствовав движение, запрыгал на месте, обнимая трубу. 

Карусель светила яркими прожекторами, иногда мигая и издавая незамысловатую мелодию, похожую на тему мультсериала.

Парень облокотился на вторую лошадь, мысленно нахваливая себя за то, что согласился и привёз сюда Тейлора, который не только развеселился, но и развеялся, безвылазно не выходя из дома полтора месяца. 

— Брай, — Брайан отшатнулся, падая на задний ряд и не веря своим ушам. Знакомый голос будто вырвал с корнем кусочек его души, выкидывая куда-то за пределы карусели, — Брай? 

Мэй интенсивно замотал головой, подскакивая и на ватных ногах подходя к лошади, на которой сидел Роджер. Уши заложило, а сердце кажется вот-вот было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Заглянув в глаза Блондина, он увидел поток слез и громкий плач, перекрикивающий глупую музыку. 

— Малыш, ты назвал меня Брай? Назвал!? — будто сумасшедший, кричал Мэй, тряся за плечи Тейлора, — скажи, это ведь правда!! Скажи!!! 

Роджер бился в истерике, срываясь на крик. Брайан, осознав, что испугал своим поведением любимого, убрал руки, но через секунду потянулся снова, снимая его с лошади. 

— Тише, прости меня, умоляю прости!! — повторял Мэй, укачивая Блондина на руках и дождавшись, когда карусель остановится, пошёл в сторону друзей, — Мой мальчик, какой я кретин!!! Прости!!

— Что случилось? Все же было нормально!? Почему он так громко кричит? — Фредди, направившись следом, пытался его догнать, — Постой!! Подожди хотя бы нас!

— Нам пора домой, — холодно ответил парень, не переставая качать немного успокоившегося Роджера, — я....не знаю.

— На тебе лица нет, — Джон с Рупертом уже успели подбежать к парковке, — все же было хорошо! Что могло произойти за две минуты!? 

— Роджи назвал меня по имени, — голос Мэя дрожал и сильнее обняв любимого, он открыл машину, — и мне не показалось! Он позвал меня!! 

— Никто не спорит, все хорошо, — Фредди подошёл к другу, успокаивая его, — и раз он заплакал, значит тоже испугался этого не меньше тебя! Слушай, тебе в таком состоянии нельзя за руль, давай я поведу? А Джон поедет сзади нас, давай? 

Брайан хотел было отказаться от этой идеи, но посмотрев на заплаканного Тейлора, понял, что совсем не готов сейчас вести. 

— Его голос, он будто просил помощи, — Мэя затрясло, а Роджер, вцепившись в куртку, немного успокоился, — а я ничем не могу помочь! Совсем ничем! 

— Дружище, поезжайте лучше домой, — Руперт подошёл к другу, сжимая плечо рукой, — слишком много эмоций, плюс перевозбуждение от всего нового. Возможно произошёл всплеск, такое бывает. Отдохнёте, а завтра на трезвую голову уже будете рассуждать и принимать меры.

— Спасибо большое за сегодня, — Брайан старался говорить спокойно и отдав ключи Фредди, подошёл к машине, — и прости за это. Моя истерика, она ведь не беспочвенна, ты понимаешь? 

— Садись уже, — парень улыбнулся, помогая открыть дверь, — а то Роджер замёрзнет. И хватит извиняться! Все в порядке, чувак! 

Уместившись в салоне, Мэй придерживал Блондина, засыпающего в его руках. Положив пустышку в рот, он убрал мешающие волосы с глаз, целуя в холодный лоб. 

— Ну что, готовы? — Меркьюри занял водительское место, громко спрашивая ребят, но заметив посапывающего Тейлора, резко перешёл на шёпот, — бедный, столько эмоций, вымотался наш Кроха.

— Я все равно уверен, что мне не показалось, — больше себе, нежели Фредди, говорил Брайан, смотря через окно на Джона, сигналящего с машины рядом, — и он действительно меня звал.

— Даже если так, то это уже хорошо, — друг выехал на дорогу и иногда поглядывая в боковое зеркало за любовником, тепло улыбнулся, — обязательно расскажешь все врачу, может он знает ответ, у него же уже был подобный случай. 

Брайан ничего не ответил и сильнее прижав спящего Роджера к груди, мысленно надеялся, чтобы все это оказалось правдой.


	8. Отчаяние и Надежда

Следующие пять дней прошли в полной апатии - Брайан плохо соображал, делая все на автомате, а Роджер, чувствуя настроение парня, почти все время плакал, не слезая ни на секунду с рук. 

— Нет, Фред, все в порядке, — врал Мэй, каждый раз говоря по телефону с другом, который уехал с Джоном в командировку по работе, — да, я справляюсь. Нет, не стоит все бросать и приезжать! Роджер плачет, потому что хочет кушать, да! 

Тейлор, прекратив лить слезы, просто лежал в кроватке и охрипшим голосом завывал, царапая ногтями простынь.

Парень наблюдал за Блондином, уместившись рядом и не моргая, слушал кряхтение, ничего не предпринимая.

За целый день он ни разу не взял Роджера на руки, будто забив на его существование и исчерпав своё терпение с психологической стабильностью.

— Вот бутылочка, захочешь выпить - встанешь, — пренебрежительно сказал Брайан, смотря на извивающегося в детской кроватке Тейлора, — захочешь в туалет - сходишь, а наскучит - поиграешь, меня не трогай!! 

Парень понимал, что сходит с ума и не контролируя свои действия, навис над Блондином, нервно смеясь.

— Гаденыш, ты ведь просто издеваешься надо мной!! Почему не встаешь!? Думаешь мне приятно по несколько раз за ночь бегать и укачивать тебя!? Ты совсем не пушинка и у меня уже спина болит как у старпера!! Думаешь по кайфу кормить с ложечки и подтирать слюнявчиком твоё измазанное лицо!? — он сорвался на крик, не замечая новую волну плача, — Думаешь я получаю удовольствие, меняя изгадивший подгузник и подмывая твою тощую задницу!? Я блять устал!!!! Хочу своего Роджера!!! Хочу целовать его, обнимать и заниматься сексом!!! О да, я очень хочу трахаться!! А ты, гавнюк, только все портишь!! 

Брайан зашатал бортики кровати, пугая тем самым Блондина и нервно засмеявшись, продолжил:

— Сволочь!!! Мне похуй на твои проблемы!!! Я тоже человек и сейчас буду удовлетворять свои потребности!! Как будто только тебе можно!!!

Он схватил Роджера чуть ли не за шкирку и вытащив, бросил на диван. Блондин, не переставая плакать, попытался спрятаться, прикрывшись кулачками, но Мэй, перехватив руки, завёл их над головой.

— Заткнись!!! Хватит орать!! — парень расстегнув ремень на джинсах, стянул их с себя, после чего, сняв шорты Тейлора, выругался — Сука!! Да ты весь обоссанный! Фак! 

Он ударил того по ягодице и потянув за волосы, заставил сесть. 

— Папа!!! — почти севшим голосом прокричал Роджер, — больно!! Папа!! Хочу к Папе!!! 

— Вместо соски пососешь кое-что другое, — Брайан, приблизив лицо Тейлора к своему паху, оскалился, — и если думаешь, что я не удовлетворю себя, то ты очень ошибаешься!! 

Резко прекратив плакать, Блондин стеклянно-заплаканными глазами посмотрел на парня - в его взгляде читалось что-то такое, заставившее Мэя резко пошатнуться и упасть на пол, запутавшись в джинсах. 

Будто и не он только что чуть не изнасиловал любимого, заставляя его истерично плакать и прикрываться руками; будто не он испугал Тейлора, проклиная его «болезнь», это был не он, а другая его сторона, выбравшаяся наружу.

— Что я наделал? — прошептал Брайан, обняв себя руками, — нет, нет, нет. 

Не сводя с опухших глаз Блондина взгляд, парень быстро поднялся и направился в ванную, оставляя того одного. 

Включив душ, Мэй прямо в одежде залез в ванную, подставляя тело под прохладную воду и тем самым смывая все грязные мысли, охватившие его разум. 

Он прислонился к кафелю, оперевшись руками и наклонив голову, смотрел только в одну точку. 

Не зная сколько прошло времени, Брайан наспех вытер голову полотенцем и направился в спальню переодеваться. 

— Я ведь убью его, если не остановлюсь сходить с ума, — запрыгнув в спортивные штаны и футболку, парень заглянул в детскую - Роджер, не меняя позы с момента ухода, заснул, немного свисая с дивана. 

Мэй тихо подошёл к Блондину и взяв на руки, направился к пеленальному столику. Поменяв подгузник, он надел на него боди, закрепляя кнопки между ног. 

— Папа, — прохрипел Роджер, совсем потеряв голос, — Папочка. 

Он потянулся ручками, будто забыв о событиях получасовой давности, прося, чтобы его обняли. 

— Я ведь навредил тебе, — не понимая произнёс Мэй, — почему ты хочешь ко мне? 

Тейлор начал кашлять, подгибая коленки. Брайан аккуратно поднял любимого, чувствуя как тот сцепляет руки за шеей. 

— Малыш, прости меня, — прошептал парень, выходя из ненавистной комнаты к себе в спальню, — это меня нужно в дурку, а не тебя!! Слышишь!? 

Блондин только похлопал глазками и взяв пустышку в рот, положил голову на плечо, играя с кудрями Папы. 

— Я несу за тебя ответственность, — они улеглись на постель и Брайан, наблюдая, как Тейлор смешно ворочается на простынях, пытаясь потянуть свои волосы, громко выдохнул, — а ты делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло, будто бы не я только что кидался на тебя! 

— Люблю папу, — Роджер подполз к Мэю и выплюнув пустышку, неуклюже клюнул губами в щеку, тут же начиная кашлять, — пить, Папа. 

Парень, плохо расслышав вторую фразу, крутил в голове лишь одно слово - люблю. Первый и единственный раз за все время, когда Тейлор произнёс это вслух. 

Будто весь мир Брайана до этого момента и не существовал вовсе - ничего, только он и Роджер, повторяющий это слово. 

— Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, Брай.

Такой родной голос, готовый поднять парня из самого дна, заставляя жить и верить. 

— Никого не любил так, как тебя.

Своей наивностью и добротой прощая все его срывы. 

— Люблю больше жизни, слышишь? 

—Слышу, — прошептал Мэй, поглаживая Блондина и ненавидя себя за все, что сделал, — Мой мальчик, я слышу. 

— Пить, Папа, — Тейлор захныкал, дёргая его за локоны и выводя из транса.

Брайан только кивнул и встав с постели, пошёл на кухню за бутылочкой, давая себе слово покончить с этим раз и навсегда, вернув Роджера к прежней жизни. 

— Давай, вот так, этот кубик положи сюда, а теперь смотри какое слово получилось, — Мэй сидел на коврике вместе с Блондином, складывая слова, — Папа. Да, Малыш? 

— Папа, — Роджер повернулся к парню и обняв, улыбнулся, — кушать. 

Брайан усмехнулся и поднявшись, потянулся, беря на руки Тейлора. Последнюю неделю парень старался контролировать себя и уделять больше времени любимому, играя и занимаясь с ним. Роджер был счастлив таким вниманием со стороны Папы и почти не хныкал, лишь иногда давая слабину от одиночества в пустой детской. Из-за этого Мэю пришлось перевезти вещи Блондина к себе, но не сказать, что его беспокоила данная ситуация, скорее наоборот - с Брайаном Тейлор почти не просыпался ночью, мило посапывая на второй половине кровати. 

— Смотри, что Фредди тебе привёз , — парень, покормив любимого, достал из шкафа разноцветную пачку с мармеладом, — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы попробовать это, а, Малыш? 

Роджер заёрзал на стуле, хлопая в ладоши - длинные волосы пружинками подскакивали в воздух, попадая в лицо. 

— Дай, дай, — Блондин открыл рот, дожидаясь лакомства и почувствовав на языке сладость, чуть ли не завопил, — ням! 

— Так вкусно? — Мэй улыбнулся, наблюдая за счастливым лицом своего Малыша, уминающего резиновый мармелад, — а Папу угостишь? 

Тейлор взял из пачки зеленого фигурного медведя и протянув руку, хихикнул, чувствуя, как Брайан губами обхватил конфету. 

— Мой мальчик, — парень поцеловал ладонь Роджера и ощутив, как тот большим пальцем начал поглаживать щеку, встрепенулся, шире распахнув глаза, — Малыш? 

Блондин будто завис, не реагируя на голос и продолжая нежно гладить Мэя.  
Взгляд не выражал ни единой эмоции, устремившись куда-то вперёд. 

— Роджи? — тихо позвал Брайан, перехватывая руку и целуя пальцы, — ты меня слышишь? 

— Брай, — выдохнул Тейлор, почти не шевеля губами и все так же продолжая смотреть в одну точку, — Брай.

Услышав любимый голос, Мэя затрясло - подорвавшись с места, он упал на колени рядом с любимым, невесомо касаясь бедра.

— Ты слышишь меня? — через себя спросил парень, боясь упустить момент, — Детка, пожалуйста!!

Роджер какое-то время просто молчал, пугая своим безмолвием, но будто по щелчку, его глаза быстро забегали, приходя в сознание и он, растерявшись, громко заплакал. 

— Папа! — Блондин чуть не упал со стула, но Брайан, подхватив его, успел предотвратить падение. 

— Котёнок, я здесь, все хорошо, — Мэй лишь крепче обнял любимого, понимая, что тот снова испугался, — а где наша соса? Все, все, пойдём. 

Стараясь не показывать свой страх и растерянность, он уместился на кресле в зале, кладя на себя Тейлора и включая телевизор. Роджер, получив свою пустышку, успокоился и переключил своё внимание на меняющиеся картинки по ТВ. 

Брайан же был полностью погружён в свои мысли - память Блондина искала просветы, иногда вырываясь наружу, поэтому пугала не только его, но и любимого. 

Мэй сразу же созвонился с доктором Стюартом и объяснил ситуацию, на что тот незамедлительно пообещал приехать и кое-что рассказать.

После непродолжительного просмотра телевизора, Роджер заснул и Брайан, переложив любимого на диван, прошёл на кухню убрать посуду. 

Трель звонка оповестила хозяина дома о госте на пороге квартиры. Парень мигом открыл дверь, стараясь не разбудить Тейлора и уже заранее зная, кто пожаловал к ним домой в столь не раннее время. 

— Проходите на кухню, а то в зале Роджи, — тихо предупредил Мэй, приглашая мистера Стюарта, — только недавно заснул, не хочу, чтобы мы его разбудили.

— Понимаю, — улыбнулся доктор, присаживаясь за стол, — сон для ребёнка очень важен.

— Девять вечера на часах, как бы я не хотел, придётся будить, а то ночью будет бодрствовать, — Брайан выключил кнопку на чайнике и достал кружки, — чай или кофе? 

— Кофе, если можно, — приветливо ответил врач, доставая папку, — на самом деле, я хотел встретиться ещё вчера, но вы написали, что у Роджера возникли кое-какие проблемы. И вот, сегодня я рискнул вам набрать снова, но вы опередили меня и сказали, что у него произошёл какой-то то скачок в сознании! 

— Да, так и есть, вчера у нас были проблемы с животиком, поэтому я решил его лишний раз не трогать, чтобы он не нервничал, — Мэй поставил свежезаваренный напиток и сел напротив, — знаете, такое уже было где-то неделю назад, но я подумал, что мне показалось, пока это не повторилось! Мой Малыш, то есть Роджер, простите...он назвал меня по имени! Не «папа», а «Брай», понимаете!? 

— Все в порядке, вам не за что извиняться, — Стюарт отпил горячее кофе и кивнул, — именно насчёт этого я и пришёл. Помните я рассказывал про девушку, у которой была такая же проблема, как и у вашего молодого человека? Так вот, мы связались с ней и она приходила в больницу.

— И что!? — прикрикнул Брайан, но вспомнив про Блондина, сразу же затих, садясь на стул и чувствуя, как потеют ладони, — что она сказала!? 

Доктор открыл папку и вытащив листки бумаги, принялся раскладывать их на столе, стараясь не задеть чашки.

— Я все записал, слово в слово, но если говорить кратко и по делу, то у Роджера потихоньку начинает возвращаться память, а это значит, что так называемая «блокировка» по чуть-чуть открывает доступ к сознанию взрослого мистера Тейлора, — Стюарт поправил очки и увидев растерянный взгляд напротив, придвинул показания, — что с вами? Все в порядке? 

— Да, да, просто, вы не представляете сколько я ждал этих слов, — глаза предательски защипало и Брайан, быстро убрав выступающие слезы, взял в руки листок, делая вид, что читает, — два месяца и тут такая новость! Фак! Я готов был что угодно отдать, лишь бы услышать, что память Роджи возвращается.

— Да, но вы же понимаете принцип реабилитации? Потребуется время, сила и выдержка, потому что такие приступы будут происходить все чаще, поэтому не следует давить на него и просить того, чего он ещё не до конца осознал, — врач, зная, каким может быть парень, взял салфетку и достав ручку, написал название витаминов, — поменяйте прошлое лекарство на это и пожалуйста, постоянно будьте с ним! Не забывайте, он ещё ребёнок! 

Он похлопал Мэя по руке, чувствуя напряжение и взяв чашку, отпил уже остывшее кофе. 

— Оставлю вам историю болезни мисс Грэхэм для ознакомления.

— Спасибо, — Брайан потёр руки о джинсы и хотел было продолжить, но услышав плач, побежал в гостиную, — извините.

Роджер ворочался на диване, ища глазами выпавшую пустышку. 

— Папа, — он потёр заплаканные глазки, ещё не до конца проснувшись.

— Иди ко мне, — Мэй подняв сначала соску, потянулся за Тейлором, — возьми, вот так, не надо плакать, я рядом.

Блондин принялся сосать пустышку, снова проваливаясь в сон, а Доктор Стюарт, пройдя в коридор, помаячил парню, сняв с вешалки куртку. 

— Ему все равно сейчас купаться, поэтому можете не переживать , — улыбнулся Брайан, наблюдая, как доктор старается быть намного тише, — и спасибо большое! 

— Да не за что, Мистер Мэй. Вам спасибо за кофе, — попрощавшись, парень закрыл за ним дверь и громко рассмеялся, пугая почти заснувшего Тейлора, — Как я счастлив!!! Невероятно!! 

Роджер захныкал, не понимая, что происходит и почему Папа так радуется, поэтому зацепившись за футболку, он потянул ее на себя.

— Надежда!! У нас появилась надежда, — кричал Брайан, целуя Блондина в щеки, — Малыш, я верну тебя, слышишь!? 

Малыш лишь быстро захлопал глазками, не догадываясь, что где-то глубоко в подсознании Роджер все прекрасно слышал и звал на помощь, повторяя лишь одно имя.


	9. Переломный момент

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у нашей Блонди проявляется память!? — Фредди чуть не поперхнулся чаем, выплескивая часть на Джона, — это же шикарная новость!! 

— Да!! Доктор Стюарт принёс документацию и тут все разложено по полочкам. Я потратил ночь и ознакомился со всем материалом! Это все реально! — Брайан быстро говорил, придерживая Роджера, сидящего на коленях, — мой мальчик может вернуться уже в ближайшее время! 

Друзья сидели на кухне, обсуждая вчерашнюю новость. Мэй почти сутки чувствовал себя как на иголках, но радость и надежда просто переполняли его, заставляя носиться с Блондином как никогда раньше. Он боялся оставить его хоть на секунду, не зная, когда произойдёт следующий приступ. Тейлор же почти не слазил с рук Папы, не понимая, почему все так обеспокоены его здоровьем. 

— Значит тогда тебе не показалось, ой, ну ты можешь хотя бы пить нормально! — Джон пихнул Фредди и злобно посмотрев, взял салфетку, — мы переживаем не меньше тебя, поэтому очень рады, что все потихоньку приходит в норму! 

Роджер потянулся к вазочке и подцепив конфету, поднёс к губам, начиная жевать обертку. 

— Малыш, — усмехнулся Брайан, забирая и разворачивая шоколад, но услышав кряхтение, сразу же вернул обратно, — так намного вкусней. 

— Слушай, мы хотели с Джоном кое-что вам сообщить, — Меркьюри посмотрел на любовника и взяв того за руку, продолжил, — на выходные я по работе улетаю в Испанию и почему бы нам не отправится дружной компанией? 

— Да, снимем квартиру, будем жить все вместе, да и Роджеру хорошо, как раз место тихое, — Дикон поддержал парня, слабо улыбаясь, — а то вы сидите тут в беспросветных комнатах и даже толком никуда не выходите! 

— Думаешь, в Барселоне будет по другому, — Мэй немного опешил, не зная, что ответить, — плюс это перелёт и я не знаю, как поведёт себя Роджи в самолете. Конечно мне очень приятна ваша поддержка, но пожалуй мы лучше побудем дома. 

Фредди опустил голову, будто раздумывая над словами друга и резко выпрямившись, стукнул кулаком о стол, от чего Тейлор чуть не выронил конфету из рук. 

— Я уже купил всем билеты и это не обсуждается! — Меркьюри посмотрел на парня, сверкая глазами, — спросил я ради приличия, но заранее зная твой ответ, мы хорошенько подготовились! Дом уже сняли, в нем четыре комнаты, плюс хорошая звукоизоляция! Рядом детская площадка, а до центра всего сорок минут! Смените обстановку, развеетесь, а там гляди положительные эмоции ускорят процесс восстановления! 

Мэй внимательно слушал друга, складывая все плюсы и минусы в голове - с одной стороны это была действительно крутая идея, но с другой представляла столько подводных камней, таких как перелёт, новое место, что немного пугало и настораживало. 

Лицо Роджера было перепачкано шоколадом и Брайан, подхватив слюнявчик, висевший на шее Блондина, начал аккуратно вытирать щеки, раздумывая над предложением.

— Пойми, мы тоже переживаем за вас, но поверь, все пройдёт просто великолепно! Перелёт всего два часа, заранее покормишь его, плюс с подгузником и туалет не потребуется! Мультики скрасят времяпровождение, а там если повезёт, то он и поспать сможет! —Фредди посмотрел на Джона и увидев тёплую улыбку, взглянул на друга, — мы настаиваем на этом! 

— Только потому что ты потратил деньги на билеты! — беззлобно фыркнул парень, уже начиная нервничать, — теперь мне ещё и этого не хватало!

— Да расслабься, ты же не один, — Дикон подмигнул Блондину и тот, хихикнув, спрятался за волосами Мэя, — все будет хорошо! 

Брайан только слабо кивнул, зная, что переубедить пару уже не получится, как бы он не хотел. Смирившись с этим, теперь оставалось только одно - отсчитывать дни до спонтанной поездки в солнечную Испанию. 

День икс неминуемо приближался и Мэй, уже окончательно осознав неизбежность поездки, просто принялся собирать вещи, стараясь ничего не забыть. Следующие три дня прошли без сюрпризов, давая передышку, и Роджер, видя как Папа усердно упаковывает его вещи, всячески мешал, то разбрасывая поглаженные футболки, то садясь в чемодан. 

Брайан, следуя рекомендациям доктора, не давил на Малыша, лишь спокойно объясняя, что так делать нельзя.

— Котёнок, я одел тебя в чистую рубашку, а ты уже успел ее чем-то запачкать! — парень отвёл Блондина в ванную, снимая испорченную вещь, — такси подъедет через пятнадцать минут, ты точно ничего больше не хочешь? Может кушать? Пить? А в туалет!? В самолёте мы не сможем поменяться. 

— Не, — Тейлор обнял Брайана и потянувшись, послушно дал его раздеть, — Папа, соса! 

— Нельзя, Детка, придётся потерпеть, — Мэй взял запасную футболку и увидев, как Роджер захныкал, поднял на руки, — ты уже большой мальчик, а если все увидят, что ты с пустышкой, то будут смеяться. Мы же не хотим этого? 

Блондин замотал головой, слушая Папу и прижавшись, уткнулся носиком в шею. 

Парень переодел любимого и коротко чмокнув в щеку, пошёл проверять чемодан. 

Дальнейшие три часа прошли в сумбуре - быстрая поездка в такси, поиск друзей в аэропорте, погрузка вещей, срочная смена подгузника за семь минут до отлёта, испуганный взгляд Роджера и не менее встревоженный у Брайана. 

В самолёте все немного успокоились - Блондин уже через пятнадцать минут начал клевать носом за просмотром мультфильма и Мэй, удобно уложив любимого, громко выдохнул, надевая наушники. 

— Ого, я и не думал, что Тейлор так быстро вырубится, — усмехнулся Фредди, заглядывая назад и подмигивая другу, — не успели взлететь, а он уже сопит. 

— Зато Брайан наконец-то успокоится, — Джон положил голову на плечо любовника, перед этим невесомо коснувшись губами шеи, — через полчаса я пойду в туалет. Ты знаешь, что делать. 

— Ещё бы не знал, — игриво ответил Меркьюри, водя пальцем по ноге парня, — как моя Булочка любит шалить в самолёте. 

Время пролетело так же быстро, как и мандраж Брайана по поводу Роджера. Блондин проспал почти два часа, проснувшись за пятнадцать минут до посадки. Мэй же успел и фильм немного посмотреть, и вздремнуть, и поиздеваться над Джоном с его расстёгнутой ширинкой. 

— А в Испании довольно-таки жарко, — Фредди надел солнцезащитные очки, выходя из такси, — даже чересчур, не то, что в нашем дождливом Лондоне.

— Ну ну, поэтому Джон решил прям в самолёте раздеться, — Мэй давно так не смеялся, придерживая Роджера, хныкающего из-за жары, — Детка, сейчас зайдём домой и я отдам тебе сосу, хорошо? А пока смотри какая у тебя вкусная конфета. 

Тейлор прижался к парню, грызя леденец на палочке - расплакавшись после посадки в аэропорту, Брайан решил купить прекрасную альтернативу пустышки и вручив любимому, понял, что не прогадал. Всю дорогу до квартиры Роджер ехал молча, лишь иногда пытаясь залезть на колени. 

— Дорогуша, просто его джинсы не выдерживают меня, понятно? — Меркьюри поцеловал любовника в красную, от смущения, щеку и прихватив чемодан, направился к двери, — и вообще ничего не обещаем, я ненасытный в этом плане.

— Мне ли не знать, — фыркнул Мэй, вспоминая общую съемную квартиру и его громкого друга в единственной общей комнате, — я ведь тогда уходил либо в ванную, либо к Роджеру, у которого был не просто притон, а какой-то гадюшник. 

— Зато наш секс сблизил вас, — Фредди пропустил друзей внутрь и прошёл следом, — ого, а домик очень внушительных размеров!

— Папа, соса! — Блондин запрыгал на месте, канюча своё «успокоительное», — Папа! 

— Конечно, Малыш, — Брайан расстегнул рюкзак и достав пустышку, открыл колпачок и протянул любимому, — Кстати, где наша комната? 

— Второй этаж, напротив нашей, — Джон улыбнулся, поднимаясь по лестнице, — на первом кухня и зал, а в каждой спальне своя ванная. 

— Да, когда ты заместитель директора в модельном агенстве, то и не такое себе можешь позволить, — театрально махнув руками, Меркьюри открыл окно, запуская свежий воздух, — ладно, кисы, с вами хорошо, но мне в офис через полтора часа, так что я пошёл в душ. 

Он быстро испарился вместе с любовником, оставляя Брайана с Роджером в пустой гостиной. Выглянув во двор, парень заметил рядом детскую площадку, удобно расположенную подальше от трассы. 

— Так тихо, наверное сиеста, — заключил Мэй, не видя ни единой души на улице, — хотя уже пять часов вечера. 

Блондин, не теряя времени, уже успел разместиться на диване, достав из рюкзака свою мягкую игрушку и машинку. 

— Молодой человек, думаю, что душ вам тоже не помешает, — Брайан улыбнулся, закидывая рюкзак на плечо и беря в одну руку чемодан, а в другую Тейлора, — пойдём, у нас теперь впереди целых три дня. 

— Брай? Ты спишь? Просыпайся!! 

Мэй резко подскочил на диване,чувствуя как бешено бьется сердце. Оглянувшись, он посмотрел на Роджера - тот играл новым Лего конструктором, купленным Фредди. 

Парень теперь плохо понимал, где сон, а где реальность. Голос до сих пор отчётливо эхом проносился в голове, но все это было лишь очередной фантазией Брайана - Тейлор даже и пальцем не повёл, лёжа на полу и болтая ногами. 

За полтора дня прибывания в Испании они успели съездить в центр, погулять по улочкам Барселоны, посетить офис Фредди и заблудиться на обратном пути. 

Сиеста у испанцев была с часу дня до пяти вечера - за этот промежуток все будто вымирали, предоставляя город абсолютно безлюдным и пустым местом.

Для пары это был самый оптимальный вариант - Роджер мог хотя бы немного поиграть на детской площадке, не ища непонимающих взглядов и укоров в свою сторону. 

— Не хочешь покататься на качелях? — увидев кивок, Брайан поднялся с дивана, прогоняя ненужные мысли, — пойдём, только ничего не бери с собой, а то потеряешь.

— Снупи? — Тейлор вцепился в игрушку, крепко прижав к себе.

— Ладно, но только ее, — Мэй взял парня за руку и повёл на площадку, закрыв дверь на ключ, — Если что, Фредди позвонит, хотя, у него вроде бы есть второй ключ.

Они аккуратно спустились с порога и Блондин, увидев большую горку, поспешил залезть на неё. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он сел на край, после чего громко крича, скатился вниз, цепляясь за Брайана, поймавшего его на лету. 

— Папа! — хихикнул Роджер, запрыгивая на руки и обвивая ногами талию, — ещё! 

— Ну вперёд, — он отпустил любимого, задумавшись - что бы подумали мамаши, увидев взрослого парня на детской горке?, — ничего хорошего.

Мэй ответил сам себе, раскрывая руки и ловя Блондина, хрипло смеющегося во весь голос. 

— Пить, — Тейлор скривился, после чего захныкал, обнимая мягкую игрушку. 

— Фак, я не взял бутылочку, — выругался Брайан и посадив любимого на качели, присел на корточки, смотря тому в глаза, — так, сейчас я быстро пойду домой за водичкой, а ты будешь сидеть здесь вместе со Снупи и ждать меня, хорошо? Мы же слушаемся Папу, да? 

— Да, — Роджер стал раскачиваться, грызя большой палец. 

Убрав руку со рта, парень усмехнулся

— Пожалуй захвачу с собой ещё и пустышку, — он быстро побежал домой, оставляя Блондина одного. 

Заскочив на кухню, Мэй прихватил поилку и соску, успокаивая себя, что с Малышом ничего не произошло и он никуда не ушёл, так как площадка находилась во дворе дома. 

Брайан за два шага преодолел комнату и оказавшись во дворе, замер - на территории площадки оказалось пусто. 

— Роджер!? — паника подкатывала с новой силой, заставляя Мэя рвать волосы на голове. Выронив бутылку с соской, он спрыгнул с порога — Роджи, ты где!? 

Громко крича, парень бегал по двору, заглядывая под каждый куст - никого. 

— Роджер, отзовись!! — истерика не заставила себя долго ждать и потемнев в глазах, Брайан выскочил на проезжую часть, не замечая машины.

Успев отскочить, он судорожно искал любимого, проклиная сиесту и безлюдность в самый неподходящий момент.

— Фаааааак!!! — выкрикнул Мэй, дрожащими руками набирая номер Фредди, — Роджер, твою мать, я ведь говорил никуда не уходить!!! 

Повернувшись в сторону дома, парень увидел знакомые взлохмаченные волосы. Сломя голову он направился во двор, уже не скрывая слез. 

— Как ты меня напугал!!! — заикаясь проговорил Брайан, падая на газон рядом с Тейлором и цепляясь за его ноги, — Почему не послушал!? Почему!? 

— Я не помню, — тихо, будто не своим голосом, ответил Блондин, поворачиваясь к Мэю, — мне страшно, Брай. 

Роджер повернулся к любимому и не моргая, плакал, давая соленой воде дорожкой стекать по щекам и подбородку. 

— Помоги мне, — он вытянул руку, пытаясь что-то нащупать, — Защити меня, я ничего не понимаю. 

— Роджер, посмотри сюда, — Брайан схватил его лицо и прижавшись, они соприкоснулись носами, — Я здесь! Никогда и никому тебя не отдам, слышишь!? 

Блондин слабо кивнул и немного наклонившись, коснулся губ, жадно целуя парня. Тот без промедления ответил, руками пробираясь под рубашку и совсем не заботясь о соседях и проезжающих мимо людей. 

Роджер углубил поцелуй, ответив на ласки тихим стоном. 

— Это неправильно, — уговаривая себя, прошептал Брайан, спустившись к шее, — мой Малыш, это ведь так неправильно, но я больше не могу терпеть. 

— Я так скучал, Бри, — проскулил Тейлор, ластясь к любовнику и быстро тараторя — очень скучал, боже мой, Брайан, твой запах, твои руки, твои кудри, ты сам, без остатка, помнишь? 

— Иди сюда, — Мэй подхватил Блондина и зайдя домой, направился на второй этаж, не переставая повторять, как его любит. 

Зайдя в спальню, он положил Роджера на кровать, нависая сверху. Парень стал аккуратно снимать брюки и увидев подгузник, резко убрал руки. 

— Что я делаю!? — Брайан встал с кровати, стиснув зубы, — нет, нет, нет!!!

Мэй быстро заходил по комнате и посмотрев в зеркало, возненавидел себя - схватив ночник на тумбочке, он швырнул его в дверь, громко ругаясь. 

Тейлор попытался встать, но услышав резкий шум, переменился в лице, проваливаясь в транс. 

Брайан забился в угол, закрыв лицо руками. 

— Папа, — Роджер, вернувшись в прежнее состояние, заплакал, переворачиваясь на живот, — Папа!!! 

— Нет нет нет нет нет!!!!!! — заорал Мэй, боясь подойти к постели, — за что!!!! Нет!! 

За дверью послышались шаги и вскоре на пороге появились друзья - Джон сразу же побежал к Роджеру, а Фредди наклонился к Брайану, не понимая, что происходит.

— Тише, все хорошо, не плачь, — Дикон поднял Блондина, начиная качать и успокаивать, — Все здесь, все рядом. 

— Брай, ты меня слышишь!? Что случилось!? Почему во дворе лежат вещи Ро, а дверь открыта нараспашку!? — Фредди, стараясь привести парня в чувства, схватил за плечи, — успокойся!! Из-за тебя плачет Роджи, приди в себя! 

— Я все испортил, все испортил!! — повторял парень, слыша плач своего мальчика, — не смог удержаться!! 

— Ты трогал его!? Я спрашиваю, ты трогал его!? — Меркьюри чуть ли не кричал, смотря в глаза другу.

— Фред, все хорошо, он полностью одет, да и Брайан не смог бы навредить Роджеру! — Джон попытался успокоить любовника, продолжая укачивать Блондина, — даже если бы захотел, то не смог! Так что прекрати нести чушь! Оставь его, пусть успокоится. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал Мэй, наблюдая, как Фредди, тихо извинившись, взял рюкзак, а Джон, прижав к себе Тейлора, вышел в коридор. 

— Как будешь готов все рассказать - мы внизу, — Меркьюри похлопал друга по плечу, — а за Роджи не переживай, он в надёжных руках. 

— Пока он с вами, я спокоен, — сказал уже сам себе Брайан, оставшись в пустой комнате, — но не рядом со мной. 

Перед глазами растерянный взгляд больших глаз, а в голове неуверенный голос, умоляющий его защитить. 

Голос, просящий о помощи.


	10. Милый Роджи

Брайан, так и не сдвинувшись с места, сидел в углу комнаты, слушая плач Роджера и тихий разговор друзей - в сердце больно сжимало от беспомощности и безысходности в сложившееся ситуации. 

Тейлор, почти не смолкая, полночи не давал выдохнуть Джону и Фредди, громко крича на весь дом. 

Мэй, собрав остатки здравого смысла и сил, поднялся, смотря на себя в зеркало.

— Жалок, — заключил парень, выходя на лестницу и спускаясь в гостиную, — тряпка. 

Фредди сидел на диване, наблюдая, как любовник, расположившись напротив, укачивал Блондина, пытаясь покормить с бутылочки.

— Он вообще не ест, — обеспокоено заключил Дикон, вытирая красное, от плача, лицо Роджера, — ну все, тише, все же хорошо! 

— Пять часов уже надрывается, — Меркьюри посмотрел на часы, потирая глаза и обращаясь к Тейлору, — Дорогуша, вы спать вообще не собираетесь? У нас самолёт завтра. 

— Давай я, — Брайан тенью вышел в зал, подходя к другу, — а то вы совсем не выспитесь.

— Нельзя подкрадываться как привидение! — от неожиданности воскликнул Фред, наблюдая за тем, как Джон передаёт парню Блондина, — и ты себя видел!? Кто бы про «выспись» говорил! 

— Ты уверен? — обеспокоено спросил Дикон, уступая своё место, — он просто постоянно звал тебя и я честно не знал, что делать. 

— Не беспокойся, все в порядке, он же мой Малыш, — тихо ответил Мэй, целуя немного успокоившегося Роджера в лоб, — идите отдыхать, за меня не беспокойтесь. 

Друзья переглянулись и оставив парней, пошли к себе в комнату, заранее предупредив, что на связи и смогут помочь в любую минуту.

Брайан, проводив пару взглядом, взял бутылочку и, напевая незамысловатую мелодию, начал кормить Блондина. 

Тейлор, не моргая, смотрел на Папу и слабо улыбался, пролив немного молока. 

— Ничего, сейчас вытрем, — Мэй платочком убрал жидкость, ставя бутылку на столик и заменяя ее пустышкой, — а теперь давай попробуем поспать. 

Роджер взял Брайана за руку и переплетя пальцы, уткнулся лицом в футболку, усердно причмокивая соской.

— Спи, Котёнок, — парень укрыл любимого и себя одеялом, удобно облокачиваясь на кресло, — ничего не бойся, я с тобой.

— Эй, гомик, ты в курсе, что женский туалет рядом? — Брайан проходил мимо, когда услышал мерзкий голос Феликса и его недалеких дружков, — какого черта зашёл сюда!? На члены поглядеть!? 

— Было бы ещё на что посмотреть, — дерзко ответил парень, пытаясь пройти дальше, — отвали, придурок, мы с тобой не в старшей школе, хотя бы здесь веди себя немного адекватней! 

— Ой, а гомосеки умеют огрызаться, я посмотрю, — Мэй заглянув за дверь, увидел рядом с зеркалом своего однокурсника и мальчишку невысокого роста с длинными волосами, чуть ниже плеч, — какие чудеса, а я слышал, что вы только хуй сосать можете! 

Бугаи рядом неприятно загоготали, прикуривая какую-то дурь.

— Так это же Роджер, — вспомнив вчерашний вечер в гей-клубе и того милого парня, Брайан собирался было уже зайти, но остановился.

— Мы на что только не способны, сладкий, — съязвил Тейлор и почувствовав удар в солнечное сплетение, пошатнулся и упал, хрипло смеясь, —хочешь попробовать? Хотя, навряд ли ты кого-нибудь сможешь трахнуть своей пипеткой, скорее уже тебя нагнут и поимеют. 

— Ублюдок, — рявкнул Феликс и подойдя, начал избивать Блондина ногами, подключая парней, — сейчас мы посмотрим, какая у тебя дырка, педрила! Ставлю сотку, что ты сможешь принять пять членов за раз! Потаскуха!

Брайан, влетев в туалет, отпихнул однокурсника, заезжая тому по челюсти, после чего, взяв в руки заранее извлеченную из чехла гитару, стал размахивать ею, попадая по бугаям. 

— Уберите свои грязные руки! — специально громко кричал Мэй, привлекая внимание, — сначала Крис, теперь Роджер, что, на мальчиков потянуло, а!? 

— Посмотрите, кто прискакал!? Твой ёбырь, Тейлор? — оскалился Феликс, вытирая разбитую губу, — двое Голубков, против нас, опрометчиво, прошу заметить, ну ничего две дырки лучше, чем одна.

Брайан поднял покоцанную гитару, становясь так, чтобы закрыть собой Роджера и уже замахнувшись, увидел растерянный взгляд парней. 

Повернувшись, Мэй усмехнулся - рядом с дверью в уборную стояли Руперт и охранник, злобно осматривающий нанесённый ущерб.

— Опять третий курс физико-математического факультета!? Вы в край охренели! — рявкнул мужчина, осматривая туалет, — марш к декану!! Ушлепки, уже бы отчислили вас раз и навсегда! А вы что вылупились!? Сделали свои дела и бегом на пары! 

Он вывел парней и обернувшись, обратился к Роджеру:

— Эй, сгоняй в медпункт, а то знаю я этих придурков, один уже получил по первое число. 

Охранник усмехнулся, зыркнув на Мэя, после чего, поблагодарив Руперта, вышел в коридор. 

— Ты мне должен, Брай — улыбнулся парень, поиграв бровями, — с тебя пиво и твоя соседка по парте, замолви за меня словечко, а то она, кроме твоей нудятины, больше ничего не слышит! 

— Пошёл ты, — в шутку ответил Мэй, кивая, — эй, Руп, спасибо. 

Тот только подмигнул и оставил пару наедине друг с другом. 

— Феликс дегенерат, таких нужно обходить стороной, — Брайан помог встать Тейлору, беря с пола разноцветный рюкзак, — хорошо, что не так сильно прилетело, мне он нос расквасил на раз-два, думал, что после его кулака стану Воланд-де-Мортом.

Блондин захихикал, но почувствовав резкую боль, скривился.

— Спасибо за то, что заступился, — Роджер облокотился на кабинку, доставая пачку сигарет, — вообще я ещё вчера хотел поблагодарить тебя, но ты слишком быстро испарился. Что, не понравился минет? 

— Нет, нет, все было просто отлично, — покраснел Мэй, рассматривая лицо парня - при дневном свете оно было ещё красивей, вообще он сам по себе был очень красивым, — Но мой друг, понимаешь, ему резко приспичило меня найти и....

— Так у тебя есть парень? — разочаровано спросил Тейлор, стряхивая пепел на пол, — я мог бы догадаться, таких идеальных разбирают в два счета! Ну тогда не бери в голову, подумаешь, какой-то белобрысый отсосал! 

— Нет, что ты, я один, ну то есть, у меня был парень и мы расстались, но сейчас я абсолютно свободен, — заикаясь протараторил Брайан, замечая улыбку на лице Блондина, — а Фредди мой лучший друг и сосед по комнате!

Роджер потушил сигарету о дверцу и взяв из рук парня рюкзак, коротко поцеловал в губы.

— Ну раз ты мой спаситель, то почему бы тебе не пригласить меня на свидание? Например сегодня вечером в новой кофейне, недалёко от универа? — Тейлор достал телефон и вручил его Мэю, — и сохрани свой телефон, а то мало ли ещё какие-нибудь придурки начнут домогаться.

Брайан забыл как дышать - на автомате сохранив свой контакт, он передал смартфон обратно и увидев, как парень пытается выйти из туалета, резко перехватил его руку.

— Сегодня в семь, — выпалил Мэй на одном дыхании, — буду ждать тебя у той кофейни. 

Парень сильно занервничал, совсем забывая о случае в баре - будто не он тогда стоял и наблюдал, как Тейлор, опустившись на колени, отсасывал ему, пошло причмокивая губами. 

— Хорошо, Кудрявый, замётано, — Роджер, придерживая себя за грудь, зашагал в сторону аудитории, перед этим ещё раз взглянув на Брайана своими большими глазами. 

Проснувшись, Мэй потянулся на кресле и осмотрелся - в самолёте было тихо, люди занимались своими делами, а Роджер, уронив голову на подлокотник, задремал. 

Парень аккуратно сменил положение Блондина и тот, закряхтев, положил голову ему на плечо, беря большой палец в рот. 

Эти воспоминания, что пронзали сердце, словно шипы - они без предупреждения врывались в подсознание и давили своим присутствием, заставляя Брайана стискивать зубы от невыносимой боли.

Он должен найти выход и вернуть любимого, чего бы ему это не стоило. А единственным выходом было проследить за приступом и попытаться выявить причину его возникновения. 

Долетев, а затем добравшись наконец-то до дома, Мэй попрощался с друзьями и отказавшись от помощи, дал слово, что обязательно сообщит, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Разобравшись с вещами, он оставил Тейлора в деткой, посадив в манеж, а сам направился на кухню готовить ужин. 

— Нужно будет закупиться продуктами на завтра, — подметил парень, доставая пачку макарон, — еще заехать за детским питанием и подгузниками, а самое главное не забыть все это сделать.

Он закинул фигурные рожки в закипающую воду и потихоньку помешивая, задумался, снова окунаясь в сковывающее прошлое. 

— Когда ты понял, что стал геем? — прям в лоб спросил Роджер, сидя в уютной кофейне с Брайаном и попивая латте, — ну, приблизительный возраст? 

— Мне было где-то лет пятнадцать, — ответил Мэй, не очень задумываясь над этим, — приблизительно тогда мне понравился один мальчишка с частной школы. А вот окончательно я это осознал в восемнадцать лет, переспав с парнем по пьяни. 

Они рассмеялись, чувствуя как неловкость испаряется вместе с горячим паром из кофейных напитков.

— А в постели ты актив, пассив или универсал? Так, просто интересуюсь, — продолжал осыпать неловкими вопросами Тейлор, откусывая шоколадный эклер, — ну знаешь, я видел твой член и считаю, что быть принимающим с таким агрегатом незаконно! Поверь, я знаю о чем говорю, он еле поместился в мою глотку.

— Ты так легко об этом говоришь, хотя чего я удивляюсь, тихони гей-клубы не посещают — усмехнулся Брайан, отпивая карамельный раф, — никогда не хотел попробовать пассивную роль, не знаю почему. Может потому что люблю во всем быть главным. Ну знаешь, порядок и контроль - это касается не только отношений, но и всего. Плюс мне нравятся милые женственные парни, а они, чаще всего предпочитают быть снизу, особенно когда видят мой член. 

— Это был прямой и явный намёк на меня? — Блондин заправил длинные волосы за ухо, облизывая губы, — ну да, в чём-то ты прав, но не думай, что я беззащитный Котёнок, захочу и отыметь смогу. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — Мэй наклонился над парнем и коснувшись большим пальцем пухлых губ, убрал шоколад, — Роджи, а что насчёт тебя? 

— А что я? Переспал в тринадцать с пацаном, понял, что голубой и покатило. В постеле могу быть универсалом, но чаще стою раком, — Тейлор лизнул, а затем обхватил зубами подушечку, немного прикусывая кожу. Убрав руку, Блондин, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил уминать пирожное, — сейчас никого нет, но очень мечтаю стать твоим и не подумай, что это только из-за члена, хотя не отрицаю, что в будущем хотел бы ощутить его в себе, просто я прям чувствую, что ты не бросишь меня, а наоборот, будешь защищать и оберегать. 

Брайан замер на месте, боясь сдвинуться и испортить момент - парень, с которым он знаком от силы два дня, чуть ли не в любви признавался, смотря на него так искренне, как никто из его бывших до этого. И он ему поверил, совсем не видя фальши в словах, зато чувствуя какую-то недосказанность и страх? 

— Я наверное наговорил лишнего, да? — смутился Роджер, видя растерянность в глазах парня, — не стоило, прости, меня просто понесло.

— Все в порядке, честно, — ответил Мэй, накрывая ладонью руку Блондина, — и мы можем попробовать, так как во-первых, мы испытаем симпатию по отношению друг к другу, а во-вторых, после случая в кабинке, ты вообще жениться на мне должен. 

Тейлор, не расслышав последнее, громко выдохнул и сжав ладонь, широко улыбнулся, вставая со своего места и целуя парня в губы, особо не заботясь о людях, сидящих рядом. 

— Если бы ты отшил меня, то я бы впал в глубокую депрессию, — прошептал Блондин, разорвав поцелуй, — Спасибо, Брай. 

Сняв с плиты приготовленные макароны, Мэй направился в детскую - Роджер разбросал игрушки по всей комнате, смешно выглядывая из манежа.

— Папа, к тебе, — он потянулся к парню и оказавшись на руках, обнял за шею, — Папа! 

— И кто это будет убирать? — Брайан переступил машинку, оглядывая небольшой бардак, — странный вопрос, да? Ладно, пошли кушать макаронки, займёмся твоими игрушками после ужина. 

Когда все было съедено, перемыто и убрано, пара переместилась в спальню, медленно подготавливаясь ко сну. 

Роджер зевнул, потирая глаза и нащупав пустышку, положил в рот, наблюдая, как Папа убирает покрывало с постели.

— Потерпи, Малыш, сейчас примем ванну, а потом баиньки, — Брайан улыбнулся, садясь рядом с Блондином и снимая футболку, — пошли, водичка уже набралась. 

Быстро искупавшись, Мэй переодел любимого в пижаму, после чего пошёл подогревать молоко, оставляя Тейлора в спальне и заранее убрав все режущие предметы поблизости. Вернувшись, парень не смог скрыть удивление на своём лице - всегда энергичный Роджер спал без задних ног, завернувшись в одеяло. Брайан бесшумно выключил свет и побрел умываться, оставляя Блондина в полной тишине.

— Твои родители, как они отреагировали, когда узнали? — Тейлор лежал на груди любовника, выводя пальцем незамысловатые узоры, — Наверное были в шоке, да? 

— Как ни странно, моя мама отнеслась к этому с пониманием, — Брайан смотрел в потолок, чувствуя горячее дыхание на коже, — сказала, что мы вправе любить кого угодно, будь то милая девушка или парень, а вот с отцом было тяжелее - кричал, обзывал, прогонял из дома, но потом, через какое-то время пригласил домой и извинился. Наверное мама обработала.

Он усмехнулся и ближе придвинув к себе Блондина, поцеловал. Тот охотно ответил, переплетая ноги и чувствуя, как бьется чужое сердце.

— Разговор был долгий, местами мучительный, но он смирился, — оторвавшись от губ, продолжил парень, — я знаю, что ему тяжело, но его любовь ко мне чувствуется даже через это. В общем, родня в курсе и поддерживает мой выбор, о большем и мечтать не надо. А что насчёт твоих, всезнайка? 

Роджер выпрямился и сполз с любовника, садясь на край кровати - тело все ещё ныло после недавнего секса, покрываясь мурашками от резкого холода и влажной кожи. 

— Мама умерла, когда мне был год, а отец изгалялся как мог, — Тейлор дрожащими руками достал сигарету и поднёс зажигалку, освещая комнату ярким огоньком, — когда в шесть лет тебя избивают до полусмерти и выставляют на улицу, такое себе детство, да? 

Мэй обнял Блондина со спины и почувствовав, как его затрясло, уместился рядом, хлопая по коленям. 

Роджер, выпустив едкий дым, слабо улыбнулся и пересел к любовнику, утыкаясь в шею и все ещё держа сигарету.

— Мне было так страшно, ты даже не представляешь. Не хочется все это заново ворошить! Идиот, сам задал тебе этот вопрос, зная, что ты переадресуешь его мне.

— В любом случае, теперь все в прошлом, — они соприкасались обнаженными телами, в сто раз острее чувствуя каждое движение, — и у тебя теперь есть я. 

Тейлор поднял голову, заглядывая парню в глаза.

— Так странно, мы знакомы с тобой всего лишь неделю, а такое ощущение, что я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь, — он потянулся за пепельницей, но был остановлен длинной рукой. 

— Не думаю, что это совпадение, — Брайан сделал затяжку, выдыхая через нос, после чего, забрав окурок и выкинув в пепельницу, поцеловал в висок, — зато уверен, что это судьба. 

Шум воды заставил Мэя разлепить глаза. Он приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая на правую сторону, где обычно посапывал Роджер, но не обнаружив его, сон как рукой сняло. 

Подскочив, Брайан побежал на звук, который доносился из ванной. Рядом с дверью лежали пижама и подгузник, от чего в голову парня стали закрадываться самые разные мысли - от лунатизма до неосознанного нанесения вреда. 

Ввалившись, парень был погружён в густой пар, почти ничего не видя - вода была настолько горячей, что образовала дымку за пару минут, окутав комнату в туман. 

— Роджер!? — нащупав бортик ванны, Мэй присел на корточки, — Роджер, что ты тут делаешь!? 

Тейлор сидел под душем, подтянув колени и обхватив их руками, но услышав голос, подполз к любовнику, наваливаясь сверху и обнимая

— Брай!!! Брай, это ты!! — кричал Блондин, сильнее сжимая парня, — скажи, что это не сон!!! Скажи мне, прошу!! 

— Нет, нет, не сон! Малыш, боже мой, Роджер, это ты!? — Мэй, плача, придерживал Блондина за спину, боясь отпустить, — как я скучал, ты даже не представляешь!! 

— Люблю тебя, тогда в машине я сказал, что люблю тебя!!! — плакал Блондин, целуя Брайана, — боялся, что больше не увижу, что больше не почувствую!! 

Парень вытащил Тейлора из душной ванной и понёс в спальню - положив на смятую постель, он страстно поцеловал любовника, придерживая за бёдра. Роджер отвечал не менее пылко, раздвигая ноги и потираясь пахом о живот.

Наплевав на «неправильность» действий, Мэй спустился к шее, оставляя багровые отметины. 

— Возьми меня, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, — Блондин елозил на простынях и придвинув к себе любовника, прошептал в губы, — слишком долго ждал!! Слишком долго был в беспамятстве! Приведи меня окончательно в чувства, прошу! 

Брайан кивнул и поднялся с парня, подходя к комоду и доставая лубрикант. Вернувшись, он снял с себя белье и выдавив гель, ввел сразу два пальца, растягивая анус. 

Роджер воскликнул и прикусив кулак, стал насаживаться, поддаваясь навстречу. Мэй не мог больше терпеть, поэтому убрав руку, он закинул ноги любовника на плечи, входя наполовину. 

— Браааааай!!! — проскулил Тейлор, не переставая плакать, но не от доли, а от страха снова провалиться в темноту, — двигайся!! Не сдерживай себя! 

— Роджи, — Брайан возобновил толчки, входя на всю длину, — Малыш, мой Малыш. 

Он плавно двигался в теле, задевая простату и выбивая стоны из уст Блондина. Занимаясь любовью, пара снова стала единым целым, прогоняя те два злосчастных месяца и отдаваясь как в первый раз. 

Толчки стали ускоряться и закрыв своим телом, Мэй улёгся на Роджера, чувствуя скорую разрядку. 

Парень схватил член Тейлора и подстроившись под движения, начал водить рукой, заставляя любовника подскочить на месте и излиться. 

Брайан кончил следом, целуя Блондина сквозь всхлип. 

Немного придя в себя, Мэй посмотрел на любимого и замер - тот не отрываясь разглядывал его, зарывшись пальцами в локоны. 

— Теперь мне не страшно, — Роджер очертил линию подбородка, поднимаясь выше к губам, — потому что я снова чувствую тебя в себе.

— Мой мальчик, — сколь слезы улыбнулся Брайан, не веря, что все это происходит именно с ним, — ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь? 

— Будто пролежал в медикаментозной коме, лишь иногда видя просветы, было безумно страшно, ведь последнее что я помнил - авария и ты рядом, протягивающий руку, — Тейлор обнял любовника, укладывая на себя, — а дальше темнота и твой обеспокоенный голос. Каждый раз я старался вырваться из этой паутины и вот сегодня у меня это наконец-то получилось. Брай, что произошло? 

И Мэй все рассказал - как ухаживал за ним; как сильно переживал, что не справится; как чуть не навредил, а самое главное, как верил, что все обязательно закончится хорошо. 

Часы показывали четыре часа утра, когда Роджер, одев рубашку любовника, прошёл в детскую, осматривая каждую деталь. 

— После всего этого, мне нужно будет срочно выпить! — Тейлор направился к пеленальному столику и наткнувшись на детскую бутылочку, остановился, — мне даже неловко, что ты так намучился со мной.

— Все в порядке, ты ведь мой Малыш, — Брайан подошёл к любовнику и положил руки на талию, целуя в щеку, — а вот Фредди и Джону досталось конкретно.

— И как мне теперь жить с мыслью, что мои друзья меняли мне подгузники!? — Роджер покраснел и прижался к парню, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, — надеюсь, что это больше не повторится! А то я прям уже слышу подколы от Меркьюри и его смех. 

— Завтра их обязательно увидишь, после осмотра у врача и подачи заявления, — Мэй протянул Блондину кольцо, чувствуя улыбку, — ты ведь не передумал стать Роджером Мэем-Тейлором? 

— Конечно же нет! — Роджер протянул руку, давая надеть украшение, — и никогда бы в мыслях не возникло! Люблю тебя! Больше всего на свете люблю!! 

— Теперь я по настоящему счастлив, — Брайан обнял любовника, первый раз за все время почувствовав умиротворение и спокойствие.

Ведь теперь они по настоящему счастливы, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
